Me And Him
by TaySky1998
Summary: Haruno Sakura tidak tau jika laki-laki yang dilihatnya di halaman kampusnya itu adalah orang yang akan merubah seluruh hidupnya. Yang dia tau hanyalah, kakeknya tiba-tiba saja datang mengunjunginya dan membawa berita yang mengejutkan. Bagaimana perjalanan hidup Sakura setelah mendapat takdirnya yg harus berdampingan dengan laki-laki itu sepanjang masa sampai maut memisahkan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*First Convake*

 _Tokyo, Jepang._

Suasana hari rabu di bulan september ini sangat nyaman bagi mahasiswa di universitas terkemuka di Jepang. Sama seperti seorang gadis ini, duduk dibangku taman kampus, sambil membaca buku yang tebalnya saja 7 inci. WOW! Untung saja dia memakai mantel yang cukup tebal untuk melawan angin musim gugur yang semakin hari semakin meningkat.

"Hai, Saku- _chan._ "

"Hm.." dia hanya membalas gadis yang menyapanya tadi dengan gumaman, bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"SAKURA! Aku sedang berbicara dengan mu! Bisakah kau tidak memerhatikan buku tak penting mu itu sebentar? Huh!" teriak gadis yang menyapanya tadi dengan nada kesal.

"Ya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Dan satu lagi Yamanaka Ino, buku ku ini sangat berharga jika kau tak tau." Jawab Sakura dengan nada malas, ayolah! Dia ada ujian untuk besok, lebih penting membaca buku, daripada mendengarkan sahabatnya yang satu itu bergossip.

"Aku ada berita penting untuk mu! 4King akan datang kesini! Ahh... senangnya..." _'4King? Gelar aneh apalagi itu?'_ dahinya menyerngit heran, pasalnya baru kali ini dia mendengar gelar aneh itu dan, siapa pula itu 4King?

"Sebaiknya kau diam, apa kau tidak lihat Ino? Sebentar lagi aku akan skripsi, aku harus mempersiapkannya dari sekarang. Dan siapa pula itu? 4King? Dasar aneh!" celoteh Sakura yang masih tetap fokus pada bukunya.

"Huss... hentikan celoteh mu yang tidak berguna itu Sakura, lagipula kalau kau dipaksa skripsi sekarang pun, kau akan lulus dengan nilai sempurna. Sekarang lihat dan perhatikan, sesekali otak mu yang briliant itu harus diberi penyegaran." Jawab Ino yang lansung mengarahkan kepala sahabatnya keparkiran, yang baru saja diisi oleh mobil-mobil sport mewah.

Harus dia akui, pria-pria yang keluar dari mobil itu memang tampan dan rupawan. Tapi, ada satu pria yang sukses menarik atensinya, pria yang berjalan paling belakang. Pria yang berambut dark blue dengan mata onyx yang tajam. Pesona pria itu memang luar biasa.

"Kau lihat mereka kan? Mereka adalah 4King, empat pengusaha muda terkaya dan tersukses didunia! Lihat wajahnya! Ohh... ya ampunn..." ucap Ino terkagum-kagum "Nah, yang berjalan bertiga itu Shimura Sai, Hyuga Neji, dan Uzumaki Naruto." Lanjut nya sambil menunjuk pria itu.

"Lalu, yang terakhir itu? Siapa?" Ino lansung terdiam mendengar suara sahabatnya yang terkesan halus itu, tapi setelah menyadari sesuatu dia lansung menyeringai evil _'gotcha! Kau ternyata sudah terjerat pesonannya Sakura, hihihi...'_

"Dia? Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, leader dari 4King sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan berapa kekayaannya didunia ini, saking banyaknya, membuat ku bingung." Sakura menatap Jessica tak percaya, sungguh! Dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengar nya.

"Aku serius Saku, itu sebabnya banyak gadis yang mengincar dia, bahkan ada yang rela memberikan tubuh mereka. Tapi, tidak ada yang bertahan lebih dari satu minggu."

"Dasar gadis bodoh."

"Memang, setelah itu mereka dicampakkan. Menyedihkan sekali. Tapi, coba kau bayangkan saja kalau kau menjadi istrinya. Pasti puas dengan barang Luxury setiap hariii..."

"Berhenti disitu Ino, aku tidak mau jadi istri seorang pebisnis."

"Yaya... aku tau, malahan sudah sangat tau. Ya kan? Bu Dokter?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit nada jahil.

"Sudahlah, berhenti sampai disini. Aku akan kedalam, masih ada 2 mata kuliah lagi. Kalau kau masih ingin tetap disini, yaaa... silahkan. Bye." Ucap Sakura meninggalkan Ino begitu saja.

"Dasar Sakura! Suka sekali meninggalkan ku!"

* * *

"Ya ibu, aku tau. Sekarang aku di kampus. Hn, tenang saja. Bye." Uchiha Sasuke, ketua dari 4King itu menutup telfonnya, menyimpan Smartphone-nya di kantong celana.

Dia memerhatikan keadaan kampus sebentar, cukup sepi. Dia bersyukur kuliah disini, mahasiswi disini tidak berlebihan. Mereka hanya memandang lama, lalu menemuinya satu-satu. Sangat sopan dan bergengsi tinggi. Beda saat dia SMU dulu, para gadis disana cukup berisik, _norak_ , dan mengejarnya kemanapun dia pergi. Tidak ada sedikit pun sopan santun.

Sebelum dia memutuskan untuk keluar, dia memerhatikan keadaan kampus sekali lagi. Dan perhatiannya tertuju pada dua orang gadis yang duduk ditaman, pink dan pirang. Tapi, entah mengapa perhatiannya teralih kepada gadis berambut pink tersebut. Rambutnya yang bersinar, tubuh yang ideal, dan matanya, apakah itu hijau zamrud? Terlihat sangat cantik. _'sial! Apa yang kupikirkan?!'_

"Apakah kau akan tetap melanjutkan acara melamun mu?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba sambil mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

"Hn, aku akan turun." Lansung saja dia turun dari mobil, menemui teman yang lainnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Ada yang menggangu pikiran mu?" tanya Neji, yang memerhatikan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tidak ada, dan jangan memandang ku." Ucap Sasuke dingin sambil memandang tajam, yang dibalas acuh oleh Neji.

"Kupikir, apakah kita bisa menemuinya?" ucap Naruto pada teman-temannya itu, melihat keadaan kampus yang lumayan sepi.

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku sudah menghubunginya sebelum ini."

"Ya, mudah-mudahan kau benar Sai. Karena aku tidak yakin dia mau menunggu ku, mengingat sifatnya yang kejam."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita cepat, ayo."

* * *

Sasuke dan Neji berjalan santai menuju kafetaria kampus. Menikmati atmosfir di universitas-nya tersebut. Setelah mereka berpiah untuk menemui dosen masing-masing, mereka berjanji untuk bertemu dikafetaria. Letak kafetaria memang tidak jauh dari perpustakaan, maka dari itu mereka melewati perpustakaan terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana? Kau berhasil?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Hn, apa yang tidak ku bisa lakukan didunia ini." Balas Sasuke dengan nada angkuh. Neji hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban temannya itu. Memang, keturunan Uchiha memilik percaya diri yang tinggi.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menanggapi ekspresi temannya, dan kembali memandang perpustakaan ketika mereka melewatinya. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik perhatiannya lagi. Dan ternyata gadis itu. _**Lagi?**_ Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya kemanapun, seolah-olah gadis itu mengunci matanya. Melihat temannya yang berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Neji bingung. Dia mengkuti arah mata Sasuke dan... ketemu!

"Dia memang cantik." Ucap Neji tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Gadis yang kau perhatikan itu" tunjuk Neji pada gadis yang asik membaca itu "dia memang gadis yang cantik." Sasuke memandang Neji tak mengerti.

"Jangan berpura kau tidak tau, Sasuke. Aku memerhatikan mu dari tadi, memandang gadis itu dengan intens. Dia, gadis itu, Haruno Sakura." _'Haruno? Rasanya nama ini tidak asing.'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Dia mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran, hidupnya serasa sempurna. Otak yang cerdas diatas rata-rata, wajah yang indah dan menawan, serta postur tubuh yang bagus. Aku rasa dia dari klan terpandang seperti kita, tapi... tidak ada yang tau. Identitasnya seperti rahasia menurut ku." Penjelasan Neji panjang lebar tampa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura itu. Sasuke berpikir, dari mana Neji tau sebanyak itu?

"Dari mana kau tau sebanyak itu?" pandang Sasuke meyelidik.

"Aku dan dia satu fakultas, tidak ada anak kedokteran yang tidak mengetahuinya. Dia mahasiswi favorit dosen disini." Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Mengingat nama Haruno tadi, rasanya benar-benar tidak asing. Tapi? Dimana? Perasaan ini membuatnya ingin tau lebih akan Sakura.

"Ahh... sudahlah. Apa yang kita bicarakan? Sebaiknya kita pergi, aku rasa mereka telah menunggu kita di kafe." Ucap Neji sambil berjalan mendahului Sasuke ke kafetaria. Sasuke memandang sebentar kearah Sakura, dan berjalan menyusul Neji. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri? Dia merasa ada sepasang mata tajam yang memerhatikannya dari tadi.

* * *

"Mate! Disini!" panggil Naruto melihat dua orang temannya berjalan memasuki kafe.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kalian ada masalah?" tanya Sai setelah memesan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada, hanya menikmati suasana kampus." Jawab Neji sambil melirik Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya bersikpa tak peduli.

"Aku suka ide mu, Neji. Kapan lagi kita bisa bebas dari tumpukan dokumen. Melihat dokumen itu, membuat ku semakin stres." Ucap Naruto penuh dengan nada jengkel.

"Kau jadi pemulung saja kalau begitu." Suara Sasuke yang dingin itu menguar diantara mereka, membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Sebaiknya dia tidak bersuara,cara bicaranya itu mengerikan." Bisik Naruto pada Neji yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku mendengar mu Dobe." Ucap Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"Hehe... aku minta maaf." Minta maaf Naruto sambil mengeluarkan tanda **'Peace'** -nya , yang membut Sai dan Neji tertawa. Setelah itu, keempat pria tampan itu melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan damai.

"Kau akan lansung pulang Sasuke?" tanya Sai sambil melirik Sasuke, menunggu jawaban.

"Ya, ibu menelfon tadi."

"Untuk apa Mikoto _Baa-san_ memanggil mu?"

"Ntah, aku tidak tau." Jawab Sasuke lagi dengan nada yang sama.

"Yasudah, sebaiknya kau cepat Sasuke. Apa kau tahan dengan celotehan Mikoto _Baa-san_? Kalau bagiku, aku tidak tahan." Naruto tak sanggup membayangkan betapa cerewet-nya ibu sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, baiklah. Aku pergi."

* * *

Ino sedang tergesa-gesa saat ini. Mencari sahabatnya yang satu itu. Tapi, untuk apa dia mencari Sakura dengan terburu-buru seperti ini? Alasannya adalah Haruno Hashirama menghubunginya tadi. Apakah dia tidak tau kalau kakeknya itu sudah menelfonnya lebih dari tiga kali? _'dasar Sakura! Selalu saja membuat ku repot, lihat saja nanti! Dia harus membayar lebih'_ umpatnya dalam hati. Karena saking terburu-buru...

 **Brukkk...!**

Dia menabrak sesuatu.

"Aduh! Sakura... awas saja nanti!" bisiknya geram sambil meringis.

"Nona? Anda tidak apa-apa?" _'suara laki-laki? Apakah aku menabrak seseorang?'_

"Nona?" mendengar orang itu memanggilnya lagi, Ino bangkit. Merapikan pakaiannya sebentar, lalu menatap pria itu.

 _'OMG! Shimura Sai! A-aku... tidak percaya ini... salah satu anggota 4King...! aaaaa...!'_ sungguh! Dia senang sekali sekarang, dia tidak percaya bisa bertatapan lansung denagn anggota 4King. Sai menatap wanita ini bingung, pasalnya sudah dari tadi dia memanggil, namun tidak ada jawaban.

 _'apakah dia tuli? Tapi... ahhh... tidak mungkin, mana mungkin Universitas ini mau menerima mahasiswa tuli'_ pikirnya.

"Nona?"

"Ah, ya? Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Ino sambil menatap Sai dari bawah sampai atas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hahh... baguslah kalau begitu. Oh, perkenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino." Ucap Ino dengan tersenyum ceria sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hm, aku Shimura Sai."

"Baiklah, kalau kau ada apa-apa, ini..." Ino menyodorkan kartu namanya pada Sai "hubungi saja aku melalui itu, dan maaf telah menganggu waktu mu. Permisi..." Sai hanya melongo melihat Ino berjalan tergesa-gesa melaluinya. Baru kali ini wanita bersikap biasa saja padanya.

Apakah ketampanannya berkurang? Atau penampilannya kurang menarik lagi? Dan baru kali ini pula dia tertarik untuk mengenal wanita itu lebh jauh. _'hm, dia menarik.'_ Seringai Sai sambil berlalu keparkiran. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Ino lansung mengarahkan pandangannya untuk mencari sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura! Akhirnya... aku menemukan mu disini." Syukur Ino lansung menemukan Sakura yang duduk dibangku meja baca bagian ujung. Didekat jendela.

"Ada apa Ino?"

"Kakek mu menghubungi ku, dia menyuruhmu untuk cepat pulang, dia disini sekarang." Sakura menyerngit heran, kenapa kakek menghubungi Ino? Kenapa tidak lansung menghubunginya saja? Menyadari raut wajah Sakura berubah membuat Ino mengerti apa yang ada dikepalanya.

"Dia sudah menelfon mu tadi, bahkan lebih dari tiga kali. Tapi tidak kau jawab." Dia lansung mencari Handphone-nya didalam tas. Dan menemukan panggilan tak terjawab dari **'Granpa'**.

"Lain kali jangan hanya buku yang diperhatikan Sakura, sekarang pergilah cepat. Kakek mu bilang, ini urusan penting."

"Baiklah, thanks Ino, kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Setelah memeluk Ino erat, dia lansung berlari ke parkiran dan meluncur ke apartemen-nya.

* * *

Sakura memandang aneh keadaan di apartemen-nya, kenapa ramai sekali? Acara apa yang dilewatkannya? Semua anggota keluarga berkumpul. Kakek, paman dan bibi, serta kedua adik sepupu nya. _'ini aneh'_ batinnya menimpali.

"Ahh... cucu kakek, akhirnya kau sudah pulang." Ucap Haruno Hashirama lansung memeluk cucu kesayangannya itu, yang dibalas lansung oleh Sakura. Setelah membalas pelukakan kakeknya, lansung saja dia menyapa serta memeluk paman dan bibinya.

"Ada apa kakek menemui ku? Apakah ada hal yang penting?" tanya Sakura setelah duduk diantara mereka.

"Ya, Saku. Ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan mu, dan ini menyangkut masa depan mu." Jawab kakeknya yang mulai mengarah ke pembicaraan serius. _'menyangkut masa depan ku? Kenapa membawa masa depan segala?'_

"Apa itu kek?"

"Begini. Melihat umur mu yang sudah dewasa, seharusnya kau sudah menikah. Tapi aku tidak melihat kau dekat dengan pria manapun, jadi kuputuskan... untuk menjodohkan mu."

"APA?"

 _It's a beautiful night ,_  
 _We're looking for something dumb to do_  
 _Hey baby_  
 _I think I want to marry you_

Bruno Mars - Marry You

*TBC*

* * *

Haiii, minna-san...

ini cerita kedua ku setelah The Last Destiny^^

sebenarnya ini arsip udah lama karatan dalam Lappi::))

yahhhh... daripada nganggur, mendingan aku publish^^

jadiii kalo ada kesalahan dan typo dimana-mana, mohon maaf dulu yaa^^

jangan lupa read&review dan fav&foll^^

sekian, terima kasih banyak;;))

Sign, TaySky1998


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*The Wedding*

"APA?! Per-perjodohan... KU?! Kakek bercanda." Sakura menatap kakeknya tak percaya, come on... sekarang sudah abad 21, tidak ada yang namanya perjodohan lagi.

"Kakek serius Saku- _chan_ , bahkan kau sudah dijodohkan sejak lahir dengan pria itu. Ayah dan ibumu juga tau akan hal ini, mereka pasti senang melihat putrinya menikah diatas sana." Penjelasan Hashirama sambil memandang keatas, berharap melihat anak dan menantunya tersenyum dari sana.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, melihat keseriusan kakeknya, apalagi ayah dan ibunya tau akan hal ini. Tapi... masih ada yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Pria itu cucu teman kakek Sakura, waktu ibunya mengandung dia bersamaan pula dengan ibumu mengandung mu. Maka dari itu, kami berpikir untuk menjodohkan kalian" Hashirama menatap mata cucunya itu, mencoba meyakinkan "walaupun kau dan dia sudah menikah nanti. Kau tetap tidak akan kehilangan kakek, paman maupun bibimu, dan juga kedua adik sepupumu itu."

"Percayalah Sakura- _chan_ , pilihan kakek dan orang tuamu serta kami, selalu yang terbaik." Kali ini bibinya yang berbicara, Haruno Tsunade.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, merenungkan apa yang dikatakan kakek dan bibinya itu. Dan, sampailah dia pada keputusan terakhir.

"Baiklah kakek. Apa yang kakek, ayah dan ibu, serta paman dan bibi pilihkan pasti selalu menjadi yang terbaik untuk ku." Ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum penuh yakin.

"Terima kasih Saku- _chan_ , karena sudah mau menerima pilihan ini. Kakek pasti selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk mu."

"Kakekkkk..." lansung saja Sakura meloncat kepelukan kakek tersayangnya itu.

"Sudah, sudah, kau membuatku menangis, sekarang pergi ke kamar. Kita berangkat malam ini untuk menemui calon suami-mu." Senyum penuh bahagia Hashirama pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan didampingi Tsunade untuk membantunya merias.

* * *

"Ibu, aku disini." Ucap Sasuke setelah memasuki rumah mewahnya, rumah utama keluarga Uchiha.

"Aaa, kau sudah datang Sasuke- _kun_. Ayo duduk, kita tinggal menunggu ayah, kakek, kakak, dan adikmu." Sasuke semakin ingin tau, apakah acara ini terlalu penting? Sehingga anggota keluarga berkumpul semua? Bahkan kakeknya pun ikut.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya semua berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu Sasuke." Suara serius ayahnya menggema diantara mereka.

"Apa ayah?"

"Kami semua menjodohkan mu dengan cucu teman kakek mu." _'perjodohan? Apa-apaan ini?'_ ucapnya jengkel dalam hati.

"Kau sudah dijodohkan sejak bayi Sasuke, dan gadis itu menerima perjodohannya. Kakek meminta padamu..." ucap kakeknya dengan wajah memelas, memohon agar dia menyetujuinya.

"Tapi, aku sudah punya kekasih kakek."

"Sasuke, jangan membantah. Tolong hargai keputusan kakek mu saat ini, kita sudah tidak mungkin membatalkannya. Pihak perempuan sudah setuju, sekarang bersiapalah."

"Tapi ayah-"

"Tidak ada tapi-taipan Sasuke, ini sudah keputusan kami. Sekarang, segera kau putuskan hubungan mu dengan kekasih mu itu."

"Baik, ayah." Dia tidak bisa membantah lagi, dia sudah kalah.

Sasuke melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan wajah dingin. Siapa gadis yang berhasil mengacaukan harinya ini, awas saja!

 _'hn, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan gadis itu.'_ Batinnya sinis.

* * *

Sakura berasumsi bahwa yang dijodohkan dengannya ini pasti kolega kaya, pasalnya mereka diundang makan malam di restoran termewah khas prancis di Tokyo.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kesana, Sakura sempat berpikir. Apakah pernikahannya selamat nanti? Apakah dia sanggup menjalankan hubungan tampa cinta didalamnya? Apalagi ini bukan hubungan biasa, ini hubungan suci! Benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Mm... ngomong-ngomong kakek? Siapa nama keluarga yang dijodohkan dengan ku itu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, menyebut perjodohan itu membuat bibirnya bergetar.

"Uchiha, kalau tidak salah nama pria yang dijodohkan dengan mu itu Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura tak sanggup berkata apa-apa, lidah kelu, telinga terasa tuli, semua anggota tubuhnya terasa kaku. Dia mati rasa, saat mendengar nama calon suaminya itu.

"Saku? Sakura?"

"Ah, ya? Kakek?"

"Kau tenang saja, keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang baik, kakek sudah mengenal lama dengan mereka, bahkan sebelum kau lahir."

"Ya, kakek." Sudah tamat, hidup Haruno Sakura sudah tamat.

* * *

Sasuke menatap jam mewah ditangannya dengan gusar, kenapa mereka lama sekali. Bukannya Sasuke senang akan hal ini, tapi lebih cenderung kepada kesal. Belum cukup sehari, wanita itu sudah mengacaukan hidupnya.

Yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini hanyalah, bagaimana cara menjelaskan kepada kekasihnya? Bagaimana cara menjelaskan kepada Karin? Model papan atas itu? Sungguh! Kepalanya serasa mau pecah sekarang.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , mereka sudah datang. Ibu mohon bersikap baik."

"Ya, ibu."

Lansung saja Sasuke bersama keluarganya berdiri menyambut kedatangan mereka, apalagi kakeknya, sangat antusias.

"Hashirama... sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mu." Ucap Uchiha Madara sambil memeluk sahabat karibnya itu.

"Betul, bagaimana kabar mu?"

"Baik, seperti yang kau lihat."

Sudah cukup lama kedatangan mereka, tapi Sasuke sendiri tidak melihat tanda-tanda gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Membuatnya semakin ingin tau.

"Mana cucumu yang katanya cantik itu? Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat cucu menantu ku." Ucap Madara sambil tertawa kepada Hashirama.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang, nahh... itu dia" kata Hashirama sambil menunjuk seorang gadis cantik( yang memakai gaun warna hitam yang melekat pas ditubuhnya, tapi mengembang dibagian kaki. Dengan rambut tergerai indah, memakai kalung, anting, gelang, serta sepatu yang terbuat dari berlian yang indah. Benar-benar penampilan yang elegan. )yang baru datang "ini dia, Haruno Sakura, cucu ku."

Sasuke terdiam, dia seperti patung. Dia tidak tau kalau takdir akan mempertemukan nya dengan Sakura secepat ini.

"Selamat malam semuanya, aku Haruno Sakura." Senyum menawan dan anggun yang Sakura berikan menguar diantara mereka. Yang membuat keluarga Uchiha minus Sasuke berdecak kagum, memang sangat klop untuk menjadi menantu keluarga ini. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia seperti mayat hidup, tidak bergerak dan putih pucat.

* * *

Sasuke bersandar pada pintu, memerhatikan Sakura dari belakang sambil melipat tangan didada. Saat ini mereka ada ditaman outdoor restoran mewah tersebut. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, sebentar lagi, gadis cantik yang memandang bintang didepannya ini akan menjadi _istri-nya_.

"Aku tidak percaya kau mau menerima perjodohan ini." Mendengar suara dingin nan tajamnya Sasuke, membuat Sakura terkejut. Dia menghela nafas sebentar, lalu berbalik menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku hanya menuruti kemauan kakek. Lalu, kau sendiri?"

"Apa aku bisa menolak?" tanya Sasuke dengan menaikan alisnya.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Sakura acuh sambil memandang kedepan lagi.

Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dengan pandangan aneh, baru kali ini ada wanita yang berani menolak pesonanya. Satu nilai plus untuk Sakura, yang membuatnya berbeda dari wanita-wanita diluar sana. Yang membuat Sasuke berpikir, perempuan ini patut dihargai tinggi. Dia bukan perempuan sembarangan.

Sasuke berjalan pelan, sampai berdiri disamping kiri Sakura.

"Kalau aku tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini, ayah akan mencabut fasilitas, saham, dan jabatanku diperusahaan. Aku bisa saja tidak menuruti semua permintaa ayah, membangun sebuah perusahaan tidak sulit bagiku. Tapi..." Sakura memandang Sasuke ingin tau "aku tidak mungkin menolak permohonan kakek, beliau adalah orang yang paling aku hargai. Dan, dari kecil aku dirawat kakek. Sangat tabu bagiku untuk menolak permintaannya."

"Kasus yang sama."

"Hn, benar."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, menikmati angin malam menyapa mereka.

"Aku punya permintaan untuk mu, aaa... bukan, bukan sebuah permintaan, tapi pernyataan kesepakatan. Bagaimana?" Sakura menatap pria disampingnya ini dengan pandangan tak suka, apalagi yang mau diharapkan pria ini? Apa dengan merusak kehidupannya itu tidak cukup? _'dasar pria paling egois!'_

"Apa lagi yang kau mau dariku?"

"Well, i think it's easy. First, urusan pribadi akan tetap menjadi pribadi."

"Aku setuju, lalu?"

"Second, setelah kita menikah nanti, aku mau kita tinggal di Penthouse ku dan tidak ada bantahan!"

"Huufft... baiklah, masih ada lagi?"

"Ya, selama dirumah kita bukan siapa-siapa, tapi diluar itu... kita harus memainkan peran masing-masing. Bagaimana?"

"Oke, no problem."

"Sebagai gantinya, aku memberi mu hak atas rumah sakit yang baru ku bangun. Kau bebas mengambil uang ku untuk keperluan pribadi atau rumah tangga, itu tidak jadi masalah. Juga aku memberikan jabatan kepala rumah sakit itu padamu, rumah sakit itu milik mu sekarang."

"Tapi, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku bisa-"

"Tidak ada bantahan, Sakura." Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan laki-laki disampingnya, belum menjadi suami-nya saja, sudah mengatur sebegini hidupnya! apalagi kalau sudah terikat?!

 _'tuhan, tolong akuuu...'_

"Itu saja, sebaiknya kau menyiapkan diri mulai sekarang. Mereka sudah memutuskan untuk melaksanakan pernikahannya besok lusa. Aku pergi."

Sakura merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi, setelah mencerna baik-baik dia baru mengetahui sesuatu. _'pernikahan? Besok lusa?'_

"APA?!" sungguh! Ini benar-benar hal yang paling konyol.

* * *

Suasana didalam kamar kamar tersebut sunyi, Sakura menatap bosan dan Ino bersikap jengkel. Bisa-bisanya sang sahabat didepannya ini tidak menceritakan apapun padanya, sungguh sangat keterlaluan.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan apa arti benda itu?!" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk undangan pernikahan itu dengan kesal.

Dia bingung dengan keadaan, apa-apaan ini? Saat ia sampai dirumahnya jam 8 malam karena hobi shopping yang berlebihan, dia terkejut melihat undangan pernikahan yang terlihat mewah itu dengan nama yang tertera _'Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke'_ yang membuatnya menganga habis-habisan, lansung saja dia memutar mobilnya ke apartemen sahabat tercinta-nya itu.

"Menurut ku, undangan itu sudah jelas Ino." Sakura pasti sudah menduga akan begini jadinya, sahabatnya ini marah besar!

"Aku igin penjelasan lebuh dari ini! Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku kalau kau sudah bertunangan dengannya! Dan sekarang?! Akan menikah! Ohhh ya ampunnn... sahabat macam apa aku ini, baru mengetahui kalau sahabatnya menikah dari sebuah undangan?!" emosi Ino tak bisa dikendalikan, dia benar-benar kecewa dengan sahabatnya ini.

Apa dia sudah tidak dianggap sahabat lagi? Sehingga sahabatnya tidak mau berbagi dengannya. Apalagi ini berita bahagia!

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan semuanya secara detail padamu."

"Itu sudah seharusnya Sakura, ceritakan sekarang."

Sakura menceritakan semuanya dari awal, saat dia tau dia dijodohkan, saat makan malam keluarga besar itu, dan terakhir tentang perjanjian konyol mereka. Semua lengkap, tidak ada potongan.

"Jadi, dia menawarkan mu sebuah perjanjian? Tidak ada cinta?"

"Tidak ada cinta Ino, hanya karena perjodohan."

"Ironis sekali..."

"Benar, maka dari itu aku tidak pernah cerita padamu. Mengetahui aku dijodohkan saja baru kemaren, dan besok menikah. Simple bukan?" Sakura mendengus mengingat nasibnya, sungguh miris.

"Aku turut berduka, Sakura."

"Ya, thanks Ino."

* * *

Sasuke bersumpah! Yang dia lihat sekarang bukan manusia, melainkan bidadari. Sakura adalah wanita dengan sejuta pesona yang bisa memikat siapa saja.

Contohnya sekarang ini, Sakura berjalan anggun menuju altar pernikahannya dengan gaun putih yang indah plus rambut yang ditata bak seorang putri, seperti putri lainnya, dia juga memakai mahkota berlian kecil.

Benar-benar, menikah dengan Haruno Sakura adalah keberuntungan baginya, dia tidak menyesal malah. Siapa yang menyesal mempunyai seorang istri secantik bidadari? Pasti tidak jawabannya. Memang sangat cocok menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha, dan sepertinya takdir Sakura memang begitu.

"Kakek menitipkan Sakura padamu Sasuke, kakek mohon kau menjaganya dengan baik." Ucap Hashirama sambil memberikan tangan Sakura untuk Sasuke genggam. Dia menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Tentu kakek, dan itu sudah menjadi tugas ku. Kakek tidak usah khawatir." Tatap Sasuke pada Hashirama serius. Hashirama tersenyum, dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke sebentar dan menyerahkan Sakura padanya juga.

Dan pada akhirnya, suatu hubungan sakral mengikat mereka berdua. **Please wellcome... new Mrs. Uchiha, Haruno-Uchiha Sakura.**

 _I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
 _I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_  
 _And I'll make a wish_  
 _Take a chance_  
 _Make a change_  
 _And breakaway_

Kelly Clarkson - Breakaway

*TBC*

* * *

Chapter dua is up^^

ketemu lagi semua;;)) karena file ini ada, jadi aku update yang ini dulu yaa^^

bagi yang lagi nunggu The Last Destiny, ficnya lagi dalam proses, jadi mohon sabarnya yaa^^

terima kasih bagi yang udah Fav&Foll fic ini::))

terakhir, mind to review?^^

Sign, TaySky1998


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*After Marrige*

 _Venezia, Itali._

"Ini kamarnya tuan, nyonya." Ucap pelayan hotel tersebut kepada mereka berdua dengan bahasa inggris yang masih ada aksen Itali-nya.

Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Besar juga usaha pelayan ini untuk belajar bahasa asing, walaupun tidak begitu lancar.

 _"Grazie, ma mi dispiace la mia domando e' un po 'strano. E' questa stanza c'e' solo sonno battuto?_ _(1)_ _"_ Sakura melihat wajah bahagia pada pelayan tersebut, karena mendengar dia berbicara bahasa Itali dengan tepat, lancar, dan lugas. Tidak ada kesalahan.

 _"Naturalmente la signora, questa stanza c'e' un solo letto. Non hai e suo marito sono in luna di miele in questo momento?_ _(2)_ _"_ tanya pelayan tersebut dengan mengedipkan mata jenaka kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dalam bahasa Itali lagi.

Melihat itu, Sasuke menambah satu nilai plus lagi untuk Sakura. Memang-memang pribadi seorang lady pada dirinya. Kecerdasan, wawasan yang tinggi, keanggunan, dan sopan-santun.

* * *

Sakura memasuki kamar hotel paling mewah di Itali tersebut. Tentu saja propertinya lengkap. Ada living room, dinning room, khitchen, bedroom, bathroom, walk-in-closet, and balcony. Lengkap. Hanya saja... hanya ada satu tempat tidur! _'bagaimana ini?'_

"Hmm, disini hanya ada satu tempat tidur." Ucap Sakura memulai pembicaraannya.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Bisakah kita tidak satu tempat tidur?Eerr... setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. Maksud ku, kau tau kita tidak saling mencintai, jadi... selama kita tidak menemukan cinta itu, aku tidak bisa satu tempat tidur dengan mu... Maaf..."

"Hn, tak masalah. Lagipula aku sudah tau kau akan meminta begitu , makanya semua sudah ku siapkan segala di Penthouse ku saat kita tinggal serumah nanti."

"Hahh... syukurlah kau mengerti, terima kasih banyak." Sakura sungguh bersyukur pria didepan nya ini masih mengerti dirinya, kalau tidak, dia bisa mati.

"Hn."

* * *

 _'sudah jam 07.00 rupanya'_ melihat jam yang ada di nakas sebelah tempat tidur, Sakura bangkit. Tapi sebelum itu, dia melirik sofa besar ditepi kamar. Tampak jelas raut kelelahan dan ketidaknyamanan pria itu. Yang membuat Sakura menatap sendu padanya.

Dia ingat sekali dengan jelas perdebatan mereka karena masalah tempat tidur.

 _"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa." Tapi sebelum Sakura menggapai sofa, sebuah tangan kekar menahannya._

 _"Tidak, biar aku saja. Kau sebaiknya tidur ditempat tidur." Ucap Sasuke tenang dan datarnya._

 _"Jangan! Biar aku tidur disofa, tidak apa-apa. Kau saja yang ditempat tidur." Sasuke menatap wanita didepannya ini tajam, suka sekali membantah._

 _"Tidak ada bantahan Sakura." Dia mengeluarkan nada dingin dan datarnya, bukan nada tenang seperti tadi._

 _"Huufftt... baiklah, selamat malam."_

 _"Hn, selamat malam."_

Dia mengeleng keras, mengenyahkan pikirannya dari perdebatan konyol itu. Lansung saja Sakura bangkit, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah tiga puluh menit, Sakura tampak lebih segar sekarang. Dia memakai mini dress sepanjang lutut yang pas ditubuhnya dengan lengan berpotongan pendek, yang berwarna putih dengan gradasi hitam. Sangat elegan.

Ditambah dengan tatanan rambut yang pas, pony tail. Dilengkapi, mini boot berwarna hitam dengan hiasan pita putih. Setelah memandang dirinya di kaca, dia berjalan mendekat sofa besar dikamar itu.

"Sasuke, bangun. Sudah jam setengah delapan sekarang." Untungnya Sasuke orang yang tidak tidur **'mati'** , sehingga sekali saja dapat membangunkannya.

"Hn."

"Air sudah ku siapkan di bathtub, segeralah. Setelah itu sarapan."

Dia terdiam. Sekali lagi, pesona wanita didepannya ini tak dapat dihiraukan. Memang-memang membuatnya terpikat.

"Sasuke? Kau mendengar ku?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu pergilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air dan segalanya."

"Baiklah." Sasuke bangkit, berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar bahwa Sakura menyuruhnya ke ruang makan setelah mandi, dan dibalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

* * *

"Aaa, kau sudah datang." Ucap Sakura setelah mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kearah pantry.

"Hn." Dia hanya menyerngit mendengar jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke, lalu memeriksa isi lemari es dan lemari penyimpanan.

"Disini hanya ada eegs, bread, jam, tea, cofee, and milk. What do you want?"

"Roti bakar dan kopi saja."

"Okay, and jam?"

"Nanas."

"Okay, wait for a minute."

Lansung saja Sakura dengan cekatan melakukan semuanya, seperti sudah biasa. Dan memang benar sudah biasa, karena dia hidup sendirian bukan? Biasa menyiapkan untuk diri sendiri. Satu nilai plus dimata Sasuke, dia bukan wanita yang manja dan berlebihan. Setelah berkutat 10 menit di pantry untuk sarapan, saatnya menyajikan.

Diatas nampan yang dia bawa, ada 2 piring dengan 2 lembar roti bakar dengan selai yang berbeda, nanas dan strowberi. Juga 2 buah cangkir, kopi, dan teh. Saat dia berbalik, dia terdiam melihat Sasuke. Sungguh! Pria yang berdiri disamping meja makan tersebut sangat tampan dengan gaya casual-nya.

Hanya sweter berwarna putih dan celana jeans, ditambah dengan style _hand in his pockest_. Perfecto! Sadar memandang Sasuke terlalu lama, Sakura lansung berjalan anggun ke meja makan. Berharap bahwa pikirannya tidak dipenuhi oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Mereka sarapan dengan tenang, suasana sunyi menguar diantara mereka. Sakura sempat berpikir, bahwa makanan yang disiapkan olehnya tidak sedap. Kenapa? Karena pria didepannya ini hanya diam, tak ada komentar sedikit pun. Apakah masakannya tidak enak? Atau kurang sesuatu? Tapi tetap, tidak ada pertanyaan atau komentar yang keluar dari mulut pria didepannya itu. Yang akhirnya membuat Sakura bingung.

"Setelah ini, aku mau jalan-jalan ke keluar. Tak masalah kalau kau tak ikut, jadi _how_?" tanya Sakura sambil menghilangkan kesunyian itu.

"Hn, aku ikut."

"Bagus kalau begitu, kita hanya mengelilingi Venezia saja dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hn."

"Oke," ucap Sakura sambil bangkit membawa piring kotor ke wastafel. "kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul mu di Lobby. Bisa kan? Aku akan membereskan ini dulu."

"Ya, tak masalah." Balas Sasuke sambil berjalan ke kamar untuk mengambil Coat-nya, udara musim gugur cukup dingin. Apalagi ini sudah hampir mendekati musim dingin.

Melihat Sasuke mengambil Coat-nya dan berjalan menuju Lobby, membuat Sakura menggeleng. Satu kesimpulan, Sasuke adalah pria dingin dan tak pandai berbasa-basi. Datar.

Setelah selesai membereskan piring kotor, lansung saja Sakura berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil Coat-nya yang berwarna putih dengan renda hitam dibawahnya dan tas selempang kecil yang elegan berwarna hitam. Hitam Putih, sepertinya itu tema pengantin baru itu untuk hari ini.

Sakura memakai Coat berwarna putih, sedangkan Sasuke memakai Coat warna Hitam. Sekali lagi, couple black dan white.

* * *

Pagi ini, model papan atas itu menikmati sarapan paginya dengan tenang di apartemen mewah miliknya. Nakano Karin, model papan atas yang kabarnya _sangat dekat_ dengan pengusaha muda tersukses dan terkaya-raya itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kurasa, kau harus memutuskan hubungan mu dengan pengusaha muda itu." Ucap Hozuki Suigetsu, manager model papan atas tersebut. Karin lansung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Suigetsu tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksud mu Sui?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti Karin, aku tau kau mengerti maksud ku. Ini demi kebaikan mu juga."

"Hubungan ku dengan Sasuke tidak akan mempengaruhi karir ku, Suigetsu."

"Tentu saja akan! Dia sudah beristri sekarang Karin. Orang-orang akan menganggap mu sebagai wanita pengganggu rumah tangga, dan itu akan mempengaruhi karir mu."

"Tidak, mereka tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu. Aku dan Sasuke saling mencintai, dan mengenai masalah istri-nya itu. Mereka dijodohkan, dan itu juga tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kami." Suigetsu menggeleng tidak percaya, perempuan didepannya ini telah dibutakan oleh cinta, yang sayangnya cinta tak pasti.

"Terserah, yang jelas aku sudah memperingati mu. Jangan lupa, jam 2 nanti kau ada pemotretan. Aku pergi." Ucapnya sambil berlalu keluar apartemen. Yang membuat Karin melongo melihat sikapnya.

 _'dia aneh, kenapa berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba? Daripada memikirkan yang belum pasti, lebih baik aku menghubungi Sasuke-kun nanti. Ide bagus Karin'_ batinnya sambil melanjutkan sarapan.

* * *

Masih tetap dengan telepon ditelinganya, Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura yang asik memandang suasana kota Venezia.

 **"Teme, kau masih bersama ku?"** tanya seseorang diseberang telfon.

"Hn."

 **"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Teme, bagaimana tadi malam? Apakah menyenangkan?"** tanya Naruto lagi diseberang telfon dengan nada jahil.

Sasuke mendengus, apanya yang menyenangkan, tidur meringkuk disofa dengan posisi tidak nyaman baru iya. Lalu, apa yang kau harapkan Mr. Uchiha? _'sial!'_

"Itu urusan pribadi, tidak untuk dibagi Dobe." Jawabnya tenang sambil memerhatikan Sakura lagi. _'kemana perginya dia?'_ bathin Sasuke bingung, pasalnya dia melihat Sakura pergi dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang sendirian.

 **"Baiklah, aku ada urusan Teme. Sampai jumpa."**

"Hn."

 _ **Klik**_

Sasuke memandang sekitar lagi, mencoba mencari wanita berambut pink tersebut. Tepat ketika kakinya melangkah ketempat Sakura berada, handphone-nya berdering lagi. ' **Karin'** _'Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan Karin?'_

"Hn."

 **"Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **! Syukurlah kau mengangkat panggilan ku, bagaimana kabar mu?"** Sasuke tersenyum tipis, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan wanita ini? Wanita yang telah satu tahun bersamanya.

"Aku baik Karin."

 **"Kapan kau pulang? Aku merindukan mu."**

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan."

 **"Hah..., baiklah. Oh ya Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **, ada yang ingin aku bi—"**

"Karin, aku ada urusan. Kita bicara lagi kapan-kapan. Bye." Karin terdiam, melihat tindakan Sasuke yang memutuskan teleponnya tiba-tiba. Apakah perkataan Suigetsu mulai benar? Apakah Sasuke menikmati kebersamaan dengan istrinya saat ini? Tiba-tiba Karin merasa takut.

"Apakah enak?" senyum Sakura kepada bocah eman tahun didepannya ini.

"Ya, terima kasih Aunt Sakura." Balasnya sambil mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi. Harry anak yang lucu, cerdas, dan sopan-santun.

Contohnya saja saat ini, dia tersesat, terpisah dari ibunya, tetapi dia tidak menangis. _'senangnya orang tua anak ini, semoga saja anak ku bertingkah laku seperti ini. Hei! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura!'_ lansung saja timbul semburat merah dipipi Sakura karena perkataannya tadi.

"Aunt Sakura?" tanya bocah itu tiba-tiba disela makan es krimnya.

"Ya?"

"Dengan siapa kau disini?"

"Err... dengan... suamiku." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Maksud mu pria yang itu?"

Sontak saja Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk Harry, dan tap! Berdirilah Uchiha Sasuke dengan ekspresi kebingungannya.

* * *

"Apa yang kau laukan dengan bocah ini?" mendengar suara dingin dan tajamnya Sasuke membuat suasana diantara mereka tiba-tiba suram.

"Harry tersesat dan aku membantunya. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anak berusia 6 tahun disini sendirian." Nilai plus lagi, berjiwa penolong dan peduli sekitar.

Harry bangkit dari samping Sakura, dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan marah pada bibi ku, tuan."

"Paman."

"Hah?"

"Panggil aku Paman, dan Sakura. Dia istriku." Hah? Dahi Sakura berkerut, apa-apaan Sasuke. Kenapa dia bertingkah protektif secara tiba-tiba?

"Hahh... sudahlah. Ayo Harry, kita cari ibumu. Dan kau? Mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut. Hn, ayo."

Disepanjang perjalan Sakura dan Harry terlihat akrab, seperti ibu dan anak yang tak bisa dipisahkan. _'ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel! Apa-apaan dia? Baru kenal dengan bocah itu saja sudah sangat akrab kelihatannya, sedangkan aku? Menyebalkan!'_

"Jadi kau dan keluarga mu liburan disini?" tanya Sakura disela-sela berkelilingnya.

"Ya. Selain liburan, ayahku melakukan perjalanan bisnis disini." _'bisnis?'_ pikir Sasuke mulai tertarik.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Harry, Harryson Brown paman Uchiha." _'pantas saja'_

"Hn, biar aku hubungi orang tua mu." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Jadi? Kau? Mengenal orang tuanya?"

"Ya, Mr. Brown adalah kolega ku di Inggris."

"Huh! Yang benar saja, kenapa tidak dari tadi?!"

"Sudahlah Sakura,kuharap kau tenang. Aku akan menghubungi orang tuanya, okay?"

"Yaya, lakukan sesukamu." Ucap Sakura, lalu menatap Harry kecil yang kebingungan.

"Nah, kau tenang saja Harry. Suamiku sudah menghubungi orang tuamu, okay?" Harry hanya mengangguk pasti sebagai jawabannya, dan melihat itu Sakura hanya tersenyum senang.

Sakura sendiri tidak tau bahwa, pria disampingnya ini tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataannya tadi, tiba-tiba hatinya menghangat.

* * *

"Harry!" teriak seorang wanita yang berusaha berlari ke arah mereka. Lansung saja Harry mengarahkan pandangannya kearah wanita tersebut dan dia terkejut.

"Ibu! Aunt Sakura, itu ibuku!" ucapnya melambai tangan pada wanita itu dan menarik ujung Coat Sakura.

"Harry! Oh syukurlah." Wanita itu memeluk Harry erat, perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

Suami dari wanita itu berjalan ke belakang, tempat dimana Sasuke berdiri memandang mereka. Sasuke dan dia berjabat tangan.

"Terima kasih Mrs. Uchiha, terima kasih banyak." Wanita itu menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, air matanya mengenang disudut matanya.

"Sama-sama Mrs. Brown, aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Harry sendirian ditengah taman kota." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum anggun pada wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya bernafas lega, terlihat sekali dari ekspresinya.

"Kami berhutang pada anda Mrs. Uchiha, tindakan anda sangat berarti."

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu Mr. Brown, kita manusia. Sudah sepantasnya kita menolong sesama bukan?"

"Anda sungguh beruntung memiliki istri seperti Mrs. Uchiha Sakura, Mr. Uchiha. Sungguh benar-benar wanita yang baik." Ucapa pria itu bersungguh-sungguh, dia menatap Sakura sebentar, lalu beralih pandang ke Sasuke.

"Ya, tentu saja." Suara Sasuke mengalun dengan tenang ditelinga Sakura, entah kenapa, walaupun tenang begitu, tapi mempunyai maksud dan makna yang mendalam.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu."

"Hn, hati-hati Mr. Brown."

"Ya, terima kasih." Tapi, sesaat sebelum keluarga itu pergi, Harry berlari kearah Sakura, dan lansung disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Sakura.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Aunt Sakura, ku harap kita bertemu lagi." Katanya dengan nada sedih.

"Ya, begitu juga aku Harry. Ingat, jangan terpisah dari orang tua mu lagi. Okay?"

"Hm! Tentu saja."

"Hati-hati."

"Ya bibi, bye..." lambaian tangan Harry kencang kearah Sakura, dan dibalas Sakura dengan lambaian juga.

Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dengan diam, sudah begitu banyak nilai plus yang wanita ini dapatkan dari penilaiannya. Baru kali ini, Sasuke melihat seseorang yang benar-benar sempurna.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kita makan siang sekarang? Aku lapar..."

"Hn, tentu. Ikut aku." Lansung saja Sasuke berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Sakura. Yang membuat perasaan hangat muncul dihati mereka. _'perasaan ini?' 'kenapa disini begitu hangat rasanya?'_ bathin Sakura dan Sasuke berpikir.

Dan perjalanan ke restoran untuk makan siang diisi dengan kebisuan, mereka sibuk dengan hati dan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

*TBC*

 _(1). "Terima kasih, tapi maaf pertanyaan ku agak sedikit aneh. Apakah kamar ini hanya ada satu tempat tidur?"_

 _(2). "Tentu saja nyonya, kamar ini hanya ada satu tempat tidur. Bukankah kau dan suami mu sedang berbulan madu saat ini?"_

* * *

haiii, ketemu lagi bagi yang menunggu cerita ku ini^^

balasan review:

uchiha javaraz: ini udah next;;)), review lagi?^^

Misaki Ichiko: boleh kok, ini udah next::)) mind to review again?^^

dan terima kasih bagi yang udah fav&fol serta Read)) sekali lagi maaf untuk typonya^^

terakhir, mind to review?^^

Sign, TaySky1998


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Mrs. Uchiha*

Ino menyesap kopi-nya lambat-lambat. Menikmati suasana sore di kedai kopi terbaik di Jepang. Sambil menyesap kopinya, dia juga sibuk dengan laptop yang terbuka, buku-buku tebal dan beberapa kertas yang beterbaran diatas meja.

"Hai." Dia terkejut, dan menyadari Shimura Sai berdiri didepannya dengan gaya yang casual, keren.

"Oh, hai."

"Aku tidak percaya kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Sai dengan senyum tipis yang menawan dan mengambil tempat duduk didepan Ino. _'oh my god! Senyumannya...'_

"Ya,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tampak, err... sibuk."

"Ah ya, aku sedang mempersiapkan bahan."

"Untuk skirpsi?" tanya Sai sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Ya." Mereka terdiam beberapa detik, sampai seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa ada yang bisa dibantu, tuan?" pelayan itu begitu tiba-tiba, terburu-buru, dan sedikit aneh. _'apakah dia tidak berkedip? Dasar! Tidak bisa menggunakan mata dengan normal!'_

Ino jengekel, bagaimana tidak? Si pelayan yang berpakaian cukup minim di udara seperti ini dengan dandanan berlebihan ini menatap Sai dengan pandangan... _'sudahlah, apa yang aku pikirkan!'_

" _Vanilla Latte_ dan _Molten Cake_ saja, terima kasih."

"Ah, baiklah. Silahkan tunggu lima menit tuan." Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Ino menatap Sai yang duduk didepannya. Ahh, mata _onyx_ yang indah.

"Lalu, kau?"

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin minum kopi saja. Dan melihat mu disini, jadi kuputuskan untuk menemui mu."

"Aaa, bagaimana kabar teman-teman mu?" tanya Ino lagi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Naruto baik-baik saja, saat ini dia sibuk mengurus perusahaan. Neji, sibuk mengurus rumah sakitnya yang ada di Korea. Dan kau tau sendiri, kalau Sasuke sedang _**berbulan madu**_ dengan teman mu juga."

"Benar! Aku lupa menghubungi Sakura!" ucap Ino tiba-tiba sambil memukul jidatnya. Benar-benar lupa akan kabar sahabat terbaiknya.

"Aa, kau orang yang pelupa ternyata." Kata-kata keluar dari mulut Sai plus seringaian nakalnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pelupa, hanya saja sibuk dengan skripsi!" balas Ino tak kalah keras.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sai lagi dengan nada jahilnya.

"Ya! Kau hanya tidak..."

Dan saat itulah, Ino mencurahkan biografi serta cerita hidupnya dengan Sai. Semuanya. Sai hanya senang saja, apalagi melihat ekspresi Ino yang berubah-rubah. Sangat menarik.

Didalam kedai kopi itu, mereka bercengkrama, berbagi cerita kehidupan masing-masing, bahkan sudah sangat akrab sepertinya.

"Thanks Sai, hari yang menyenangkan." Salam perpisahan Ino saat mereka sudah berada di area parking.

"Ya, sama-sama Ino. Aku juga senang bertemu dengan mu, sangat malah." Balasnya dengan senyuman yang menawan, membuat pipi Ino dialiri rona kemerahan.

"Hm, bye."

"Bye." _'Yamanaka Ino? Benar-benar menarik.'_

* * *

"Ini indah..." ucap Sakura kagum. Dia terus menatap restoran didepannya dengan pandangan takjub.

Restoran bergaya rumah pohon, dengan taman, suasana kebun, seperti ditengah hutan hijau yang sejuk.

"Tentu saja, ayo." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lembut, mengajaknya untuk memasuki restoran unik tersebut. Sungguh, tidak hanya diluar, tetapi interior didalam pun sangat indah. Semua perabotan terbuat dari kayu, dengan hiasan hijau-hijau.

"Bagaimana kau tau tempat ini?" tanya Sakura saat mereka telah duduk dikursi dengan membuka buku menu.

"Aku menemukannya saat perjalanan binis kesini, apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Oh, begitu. Aku ingin _pasta_ saja dan minumannya _Green Tea_."

"Oke." Sasuke memencet bel yang ada ditengah, dan beberapa saat pelayan perempuan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Dua _pasta_ dengan segelas _Green Tea_ dan kopi." Pelayan itu terdiam, jelas sekali dia terpikat pada Sasuke. _'apa dia tidak punya telinga?! Dasar!'_ pikir Sakura jengkel.

"Maaf nona? Apak kau tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan _**suamiku**_?" ucapnya dengan nada semanis mungkin. Sontak pelayan itu terkejut, apalagi mendengar nada manis namun berarti tajam. Setelah menulis pesanan, pelayan itu pergi dari sana walaupun enggan.

"Selesai makan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu." Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Sasuke ingin tau.

"Ini hanya pembicaraan ringan, tenang saja." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyesap kopinya yang baru datang.

Beberapa saat setelah minuman mereka, datanglah pelayan tadi dengan membawa makanannya. Sambil menyantap makanannya, Sakura berpikir. Apa yang akan dibicarakan pria didepannya ini? _'bukankah semua masalah sudah selesai? Apalagi yang mau dibicarakan?'_

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke memulai. "Aku ingin kita mengenal lebih baik lagi." Sasuke berbicara dengan tenang, menatap Sakura serius.

"Maksud mu? Aku tidak mengerti." Sakura menggeleng. _'kenapa makin lama dia semakin aneh?'_ pikirnya.

"Aku ingin biografi mu. Begitu juga sebaliknya, aku akan menceritakan biografi ku. Ini untuk berjaga-jaga." _'berjaga-jaga, eh? Pemikiran yang pintar Sasu-kun.'_ Pikir Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

"Oke," Sasuke manatap Sakura tajam, mengambil sebuah pulpen dikantong celananya. Dia menatap Sakura lagi sambil memutar pulpen tersebut. Dan... **tap!** Ujung pulpen berhenti tepat didepan Sakura.

"Well, _Ladies First_ sepertinya tidak bisa dihindari." Ucapnya dengan seringaian yang muncul.

"Tak masalah, mari kita mulai."

"Hn." Sakura menarik napas sebentar, dan mulai berbicara.

"Nama ku Haruno Sakura, walaupun sekarang sudah menjadi Uchiha. Lahir di London, 19 Januari 1992. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Kau tentu sudah tau nama anggota keluarga ku yang lainnya juga kan?"

"Hn, next."

"Aku menyukai musik, mahir dalam bermain piano dan gitar. Aku menguasai lima bahasa, Itali, Spanyol, Jerman, Korea, dan Inggris. Warna kesukaan ku _pink-pastel_ dan hobiku membaca. Ada lagi?" Sasuke terdiam tak percaya, wanita didepannya ini memang luar biasa. Bisa memainkan dua alat musik dan lima bahasa?! Sedangkan dia hanya bisa memainkan satu alat musik dan tiga bahasa saja.

"Hn, kenapa kau menyembungikan identitas mu dikampus?"

"Apakah menceritakan itu suatu keharusan?"

"Ya." Sakura terdiam, haruskah ia bercerita. Tapi melihat keseriusan pria didepannya ini, Sakura menyerah. Sepertinya, cerita lama kembali terbuka bukan?

"Itu karena kejadian saat aku di Junoir School." Ia mengambil napas dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Saat itu, aku sama seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya. Bersahabat, bermain, berkumpul, dan bersenang-senang dengan para sahabat ku. Tapi pada suatu hari, aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Dan dari situlah aku tau, bahwa... mereka mengkhianati ku. Mereka hanya memanfaatkan ku, karena aku anak dari pengusaha kaya. Dan pada hari itu juga..." Sakura berhenti, menarik napas dan menatap Sasuke sendu.

"Aku menerima kabar bahwa orang tua ku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Karena itu, aku meminta kepada kakek untuk hidup mandiri dan pindah dari Inggris ke Jepang. Semenjak itu aku hidup sebagai gadis biasa, dan bertemu Ino. Dia sendiri tidak tau aku anak kolega kaya sampai kami sudah bersahabat setahun lamanya. Dan sekarang." Ia menyeruput _Green Tea_ nya lagi, membiarkan Sasuke yang terdiam mematung. "Sekarang, giliran mu." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke antusias.

"Baiklah, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Lahir di New York, 18 November 1991. Kau tentu sudah tau keluarga ku. Aku mahir bermain piano dan menguasai tiga bahasa. Itali, Mandarin, Inggris. Kalau hobi, kita seri. Ada lagi?"

"Ya, ceritakan bagaimana kalian berempat bisa bersahabat." Ucap Sakura dengan semangat lagi. Hahh... sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang lama, berkan Sasuke? _'Hn.'_

* * *

Memandang hamparan hijau yang luas ini membuat perasaan Sakura menjadi tenang dan nyaman, apalagi udara perkebunan yang sejuk. Sungguh suasana yang bagus.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya tiba-tiba pada Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Ya, karena kau membawa ku ke tempat ini. Kau tau? Aku selalu suka suasana perkebunan. Itu membuat pikiran ku menjadi tenang." Jawabnya lagi sambil setia menatap pemandangan dibalik kaca mobil.

"Hn."

"Aku selalu mempunyai keinginan, untuk berlibur ditempat seperti ini bersama keluarga ku. Keluarga milik ku sendiri." Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura, tapi sesaat setelah itu muncul seringaian diwajah tampannya.

"Aku mempunyai villa disekitar sini." Mendengar itu, Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh semangat.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn, namanya Green Hill. Villa yang terletak di atas bukit kecil yang dikelilingi perkebunan anggur."

"Itu? Milik keluarga mu?" Sasuke menggeleng

"Bukan, villa itu milik ku sendiri. Saat aku pergi kesini untuk urusan bisnis, aku menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk homestay. Dan jadilah." Sakura mengangguk, lalu menatap Sasuke penuh semangat lagi.

"Bisakah kita pergi kesana? Bisakan?"

"Hn, kapan-kapan pasti kita akan kesana." _'pasti Sakura, kita kan kesana dengan keluarga miliki mu sendiri. Aku berjanji.'_ Bathin-nya menyerigai.

* * *

"CUT! Kita break!" Karin hanya menunduk lesu, bagaimana dia bisa seceroboh ini? Kenapa dia bisa membiarkan pikiran itu masuk ke kepalanya sehingga membuatnya menjadi tidak fokus. Suigetsu menatap wanita itu tidak mengerti, kebetulan sekali Karin menjadi tidak fokus. Bukan sifatnya yang biasa.

Suigetsu tau pasti ada yang menganggu pikiran wanita itu. Dia mengambil minuman kaleng dilemari pendingin dan berjalan mendekati Karin.

"Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm..." Suigetsu menyerngit, _'ini aneh'_ pikirnya.

"Ini, minumlah. Dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Dia menyodorkan minuman kaleng kepada Karin, sambil duduk disamping wanita itu. Setelah menerima minuman itu, Karin meneguknya dan menatap Suigetsu lagi.

"Sui? Apakah perkataan mu mulai benar?"

"Hah? Jangan berbicara aneh dan berbelit seperti ini Karin, aku tidak mengerti."

"Sasuke..." _'sudah kuduga, pasti pria itu.'_ Bathin Suigetsu berbicara.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan mu, jauhi dia, tetapi nyatanya? Hah! Lihat sekarang. Jadi, apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Karin menyesap minumannya lagi, dan menatap Suigetsu.

"Dia mengacuhkan ku."

"Sudah kuduga! Aku lelah meperingati mu, tapi kau tidak dengar. Yang jelas, apapun masalah mu dengan nya. Jangan sampai mempengaruhi karir mu, dan aku tidak menerima alasan untuk itu." Jawab Suigetsu datar sambil berlalu meninggalkan Karin yang tertunduk lesu.

Ini benar-benar pilihan sulit bagi wanita itu. Karir-nya atau pria yang dicintainya? Sungguh pilihan yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

Haii, aku balik lagi^^

balasan review:

uchiha javaraz: maaf ya kalau pendek::)) kalau gak ada Karin sepi dong #gubrakk :D review lagi?^^

terima kasih bagi yang udah fav&foll dan read))

maaf kalo masih ada typo-nya^^

Sign, TaySky1998


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*The Wich Or The Angel*

"Suasana yang tenang..." ucap Sakura saat mereka menikmati kota Venezia diatas gondola yang ditemani nyanyian yang merdu.

"Hn."

"Setiap aku ke Itali, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menikamati ketenangan ini."

"Benarkah?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya, berada disini bisa melepaskan rasa lelah dan stres. Tapi, tentu saja itu untuk diriku." Sasuke tidak menanggapi, dia malah sibuk memerhatikan wajah wanita didepannya ini.

Wajah istri-nya. Sungguh sangat cantik, senyum yang menawan diterpa sinar _Twilight_ yang indah tambah membuatnya seperti bidadari. Dan tentu saja hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke bergetar karena itu.

Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa dengan wanita ini semuanya terasa baru, terasa nyata, dan terasa hidup? Seolah dia mendapat cahaya hidupnya.

"Kau tau?" mendengar suara Sakura yang tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke menatap serius padanya. "Ada mitos yang mengatakan jika kau berciuman dibawah langit senja dan diatas gondola dengan pasangan mu, maka kalian akan menjadi pasangan sejati, pasangan yang kuat, dan tak terpisahkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, bahkan aku sangat percaya bahwa-"

 **CUP**

Dia terdiam, otak briliant-nya tidak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi. Semuanya terasa cepat, tapi juga terasa aneh, seperti ada sihir yang mengitari mereka.

"Hn, kita akan buktikan, apakah mitos itu benar atau tidak?" sikap Sasuke tenang sambil menampilkan seringaian yang menawan kepada Sakura. ' _dia? Dia? Dia baru saja menci..um. arrrrggghhh...'_ sepertinya nyonya kita yang satu ini tidak akan dapat tidur nyenyak malam hari ini. Tentu saja karena prilaku suami-nya yang seenaknya mencium dirinya, dibawah _Twilight_ dengan alasan konyol. Membuktikan mitos? Sungguh alibi yang bagus Sasuke! _'hn, tentu saja.'_

* * *

 _Roma, Itali._

"Selamat datang, tuan muda dan nyonya muda Uchiha. Saya senang bisa menyambut anda." Sapaan ramah pria itu pada mereka saat mereka telah sampai di kantor induk cabang Itali di Roma.

Ya, mereka berada di Roma sekarang. Sasuke ingin berkunjumg kesana sebelum kembali ke Jepang.

"Hn, bagaimana keadaan perusahaan Leo?" tanya Sasuke pada pria tadi sambil berjalan menuju lift untuk ke lantai atas.

"Perusahaan baik-baik saja tuan, perkembangan kita pesat seperti biasa."

"Itu bagus, satu lagi. Aku dan istriku akan menginap beberapa hari disini, jadi kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Sudah tuan, bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan mobil dan supir untuk nyonya Uchiha." Sakura yang berjalan dibelakang mereka terdiam, sekali lagi, suaminya itu melakukan hal seenaknya saja.

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu tuan Leo. Aku bisa pergi sendiri, dan panggil saja aku Sakura." Sasuke menatap tajam, menegaskan bahwa itu adalah perintahnya.

"Tidak Sakura, kau akan tetap pergi dengan supir yang telah ku siapkan. Itu demi keselamatan mu." Wanita itu mendengus, demi keselamatan? Padahal dulu dia keluar negeri sendirian baik-baik saja, dan tentu akan begitu. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi sepertinya sikap protektif suaminya itu adalah mutlak.

"Tapi aku sudah biasa bepergian sendiri Sasuke, walau itu di Roma sekalipun." Bantahnya dengan sedikit nada jengkel.

Leo yang sedari tadi memerhatikan pasangan suami-istri tersebut membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Tuannya itu pasti mencintai istrinya, tampak jelas dari sorot mata dan gerak tubuh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan itu tentu saja tidak dapat membohongi Leo.

"Tak apa nyonya Sakura, tuan mengkhawatirkan anda. Makanya tuan bertindak seperti itu."

"Hahh, baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah pada Leo. Melihat sikap Sakura, Sasuke menatap tajam padanya. Dia lebih mendengarkan Leo daripada suaminya sendiri? Huh! Yang benar saja.

Dan sekali lagi Leo tersenyum tipis, melihat raut wajah cemburu dari tuannya itu memang pemandangan yang langka. Momen yang tidak dapat dilupakan.

 **TING!**

"Hn, ruangan ku ada disana." Tunjuk Sasuke pada pintu disudut lantai ini. Pintu itu tampak besar, dengan sulur-sulur emas ditepi kanan dan kirinya, serta dengan tulisan _**Mr. Sasuke Uchiha**_ yang bewarna emas.

"Oh, baiklah." Jawab Sakura pelan, dia tampak kagum dengan interior kantor ini. _'ini jelas bukan kantor, ini hotel bntang lima! Dasar para keluarga kaya!'_ decaknya pelan dalam hati.

"Aku dengar, kau akan membeli oleh-oleh untuk ibu. Maka dari itu aku menyiapkan mobil untuk mu." _'artinya? Dia mendengar percakapan ku dengan ibu waktu itu?'_

"Sakura?"

"Ah, ya?"

"Kumohon, jangan membantah lagi. Aku mengkhawatirkan mu." _'Apa? Ini... dia? Khawatir padaku?'_

"Ba-baiklah, aku pergi." Ini adalah saatnya Sakura kabur dari situasi ini. Situasi dimana yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Oh, yang benar saja? Hanya seuntai kata? Dan itu memberi dampak aneh pada dirinya.

Setelah dia berjalan cepat, dan sampai didepan pintu utama. Dia telah melihat _**Limousin**_ mewah telah menunggunya.

"Antar aku ke shopping center."

"Ya, baik nyonya."

* * *

"Selamat tuan, anda dan nyonya adalah pasangan yang cocok." Ucap Leo tiba-tiba. Sasuke beralih menatap Leo ingin tau daripada membaca dokumen yang ada ditangan nya.

"Anda dan nyonya saling mencintai, aku yakin anda pasti mencintai nyonya. Benar bukan?" sejujurnya Sasuke bingung dengan jawaban apa yang dia berikan. Dia menyukai Sakura? Tentu saja, tapi mencintai? Pertanyaan ini agak absurd baginya, samar-samar.

"Apa yang membuat mu yakin aku mencintai Sakura, Leo?"

"Saya mengenal anda tidak satu atau dua tahun tuan, tapi saya sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun bekerja dengan anda. Anda bisa menipu orang lain, tapi tidak dengan saya. Apakah mata bisa menipu?" Sasuke menghela napas, sepertinya dia memang butuh teman untuk bercerita. Dan Leo? Tidak buruk juga.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaan ku Leo. Aku bingung, jika ada orang yang bertanya aku menyukai nya, maka akan aku jawab dalam sekejap mata. Tapi mencintainya? Kami baru dua bulan bersama, tidak mungkin aku dapat jatuh cinta pada seseorang secepat itu."

Leo menatap tuannya tidak mengerti. Dalam urusan bisnis, memang dia ahlinya. Tapi, dalam urusan cinta? Dia memerlukan _**Love Expert's**_.

"Boleh saya menyatakan sesuatu?"

"Hn, tentu saja."

"Saya yakin kalau tuan mencintai nyonya, kenapa? Karena saya tidak pernah melihat tuan sekhawatir ini, bahkan pada nona Karin pun tidak. Sedangkan pada nyonya? Tuan dengan sengaja menyiapkan semuanya agar nyonya aman. Sikap kekhawatiran yang berlebihan itulah bukti bahwa tuan mempunyai perhatian lebih pada nyonya, dan cinta tak butuh waktu tuan. Kalau dia ingin datang, dia bisa datang kapan saja, dimana saja, tak memperdulikan apapun." Leo berjalan mendekat kepada Sasuke, menepuk bahunya pelan dan berkata.

"Satu bulan, dua bulan, bahkan satu tahun pun dalam cinta tidak ada masalah tuan. Kejarlah cinta anda, daripada menyesal nantinya. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu tuan Sasuke."

Sasuke masih terdiam, meresapi setiap perkataan Leo yang seperti penyemangat baginya. Dan kesimpulan akhir? Leo benar. Dia harus berusaha mengejar cintanya, itupun kalau dia ingin hidup bahagia.

* * *

Setelah turun dari mobil yang disiapkan Sasuke untuknya, Sakura memerhatikan shopping center itu dengan seksama. Semua barang disana pasti _ber-merk_ semua, dan yang paling membingungkan. Apa yang cocok untuk ibu? Tapi yang pastinya yang cocok untuk Uchiha Mikoto adalah barang yang tidak sembarangan.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, nona?" pelayan itu mendekati Sakura yang memerhatikan perhiasan di eltase toko.

"Ya, bisakah kau mencarikan ku perhiasan yang sederhana namun elegan? Ini untuk ibu mertua ku." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum pada pelayan tersebut.

"Oh, tentu saja. Maaf untuk yang tadi nyonya, aku tidak tau anda sudah menikah rupanya." Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil pada pelayan tersebut, menandakan bahwa pelayan itu tidak salah apa-apa.

"Tak apa, aku terlalu muda ya? Untuk jadi ibu rumah tangga?" ucapnya sambil terkikik pelan pada pelayan tersebut. Melihat Sakura yang sebegini ramahnya, membuat pelayan tersebut ikut tersenyum senang. Nyonya muda yang anggun, pikirnya.

"Tentu tidak nyonya, tidak ada yang salah jika itu dilakukan dengan cinta. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan carikan barangnya." Mendengar perkataan pelayan tadi membuat Sakura terdiam. _'cinta? Yang benar saja!'_

 **Kringg... Kringg...**

"Hallo?"

 **"Ya ampun! Sakura! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungi ku?!"** _'bagus Ino! Kau memecahkan gendang telingan ku!'_

"Maaf Ino, aku tidak sempat menghubungi mu." Wanita masih bisa mendengar sahabatnya mendengus diseberang sana.

 **"Huh! Yang benar saja Sakura! Apa yang membuat mu tidak sempat menghubungi ku?! Apakah setelah menjadi nyonya Uchiha membuat mu jadi sangat sibuk?!"** Sakura memutar bola matanya, tidakkah sahabatnya ini tau kalau dia juga manusia? Tentu saja dia juga lupa, apalagi membisakan situasi setelah menikah ini sangat sulit.

"Ino, jangan memulai perdebatan konyol. Kau juga tau kalau aku masih manusia, jadi wajar saja kalau aku lupa kan?"

 **"Yayaya, lakukan sesuka mu. Baiklah, kita lupakan perdebatan konyol ini, walaupun aku masih marah padamu Sakura. So, kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?"**

"Nyonya, ini pesanan anda. Apakah cocok?" ucap sang pelayan sambil membawa kotak perhiasan yang indah.

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku pilih itu." Setelah memastikan pelayan tersebut membungkus pesanannya, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Tiga hari lagi Ino, Sasuke masih mengurus cabang perusahaannya disini."

 **"Mengurus perusahaan? Huh! Dasar gila kerja, apa dia tidak tau tujuan dia ke Itali itu untuk bulan madu? Menyebalkan!"** Ino tidak mengerti, bisa-bisanya Mr. Uchiha itu mengurus perusahaan saat dia bulan madu dengan isntrinya! Apakah dia menikah dengan perusahaan? Sehingga dia lebih sering terlihat bersama perusahaan sepertinya, daripada bersama istrinya.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan marah begitu, dia hanya menjalankan kewajibannya saja."

 **"Sepertinya kau sudah menjadi nyonya Uchiha sejati, ya? Memilih membela suami mu?"** Sakura menghela napas bosan, sikap anak-anak Ino sudah kembali lagi rupanya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat nama depan ku sudah berubah? Dan maaf Ino, tapi mulai sekarang, aku lebih memilih suamiku." Bukannya marah, Ino malah tersenyum dibalik telfon nya. Ternyata, sahabatnya itu sudah mulai menerima keadaannya. _'lama-lama, kalau terus begini, kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya Sakura.'_ Pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

 **"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti dengan posisi mu sekarang. And by the way, Sakura, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan kepada mu."**

"Apa?"

 **"Aku hanya akan bercerita jika kau sudah di jepang, jadi sampai jumpa di rumah. Bye."** Ino menutup telfonnya secara tiba-tiba. Dia lebih memilih menceritakan secara lansung apa yang dialaminya daripada lewat telfon. Dan akibat dari perbuatannya itu, Sakura memandang jengkel pada Smartphone-nya sendiri.

* * *

Didalam pesawat pribadi berlambang kipas itu, pasangan muda mereka masing-masing menatap keluar jendela. Tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapn sedikit pun. Sasuke mendengarkan musik dengan eartphone-nya dan Sakura menatap gumpalan-gumpalan awan dibalik kaca.

Saat ini mereka sedang mengangkasa menuju negeri matahari terbit dengan ikon bunga Sakura-nya yang indah.

Keadaan itu akan tetap berlanjut jika salah satu diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau merubah suasana. Tapi, akhirnya Sakura menghela napas, dia mecoba untuk berjiwa besar saat ini. Dia bangkit dari kursinya, untuk menuju tampat Sasuke, jika saja Sasuke tidak tidur.

Walaupun Sasuke sudah tertidurpun, Sakura masih berjalan ke kursinya. Dia menatap wajah suami itu dengan pandang sendu, bagaimana tidak? Saat mereka akan berangkat saja, Sasuke masih tetap membuka laptop nya. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa Sasuke bersikap sangat gila kerja seperti itu.

"Sepertinya dia begitu lelah. Seharusnya, kau mesti memerhatikan kesehatan mu juga Sasuke." Sakura mengambil selimut dan mengelimuti tubuh Sasuke dari bawah sampai leher. Memperbaiki posisinya, agar suaminya itu tertidur lelap. Dan, sepertinya Sakura tidak tau, jika Sasuke belum sepenuhnya terlelap. _'sekarang aku benar-benar bingung Sakura, kau itu malaikat atau penyihir?'_ bathinya.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

Chapter 5 is up! Happy reading all^^

Balasan review:

sasta: dia memang manis::)) review lagi?^^

hanazono yuri: ini udah lanjut;;)) review lagi?^^

no name: itu akan diusahahakan::)) semoga saja yaa;;)) review lagi?^^

Rastafaras uchiha: makasi infonya, aku memang lupa edit::)) review lagi?^^

echaNM: emang belum muncul :D hehehe aku juga bingung siapa yang jadi orang ketiga xD review lagi?^^

ima: ini udah next;;)) review lagi^^

Ozora-chan: ini udah lanjut::)) review lagi?^^

syahidah973: oke, tenang aja Saku kan strong xD review lagi?^^

tsanditya162: ini udah next ::)) review lagi?^^

ayuua: ini udah lanjut;;)) review lagi?^^

Makasi juga buat teman-teman yang udah fav&foll dan r&r, sekali lagi maafkan saya jika ada typo yaa^^

See you next chapter;;))

Sign, TaySky1998

Ps: mitos diatas hanya karangan author sebagai pelengkap cerita saja, jadi jangan dipercaya xD terima kasih.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Their Promise*

Sinar matahari dibalik jendela kaca itu menerpa wajah sang perempuan yang sejak tadi masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mungkin bunga tidurnya sangat indah sehingga wanita tersebut enggan bangun dari tidurnya. Atau karena penerbangan yang dilakukannya semalam bersama _**suami nya**_ itu? Ntahlah. Tapi sepertinya dia tetap tidak mau bangun. Atau mungkin? Karena wanita itu melihatkan sedikit gerakan dan membuka matanya perlahan. Oke, sepertinya dia sudah terjaga.

Setelah merasakan keadaanya sadar sempurna, Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil jubahnya. Dia berjalan pelan ke _bathroom_.

Sakura memerhatikan penampilannya, sempurna. Untuk awal yang baru. Saat akan melangkah menuju pintu, wanita itu melirik sedikit pada pintu disudut kamarnya, pintu yang mengarah kepada kamar suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti janji Saske padanya, mereka tidur terpisah. Dan pintu kecil itu untuk berjaga-jaga, jika orang tua mereka datang nanti.

Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur. Ia ingin membuat sarapan pagi untuk mereka, seperti yang dilakukannya saat mereka berada di Venezia kemaren. Perempuan itu masih asik memasak bahkan tidak tau kalau ada seseorang yang bergabung didapur.

"Maafkan saya Sakura- _sama_ , saya terlambat." Ucap maid itu sambil menunduk padanya.

"Tak apa Ayame, lagipula aku sudah biasa melakukannya." Senyum Sakura. Ayame masih memerhatikan nyonya muda-nya itu, sepertinya dia tidak mau diganggu.

"Baiklah Sakura- _sama_. Tapi, jika anda membutuhkan saya, anda bisa memanggil saya." Ayame meninggalkan area itu setelah memastikan Sakura mengangguk padanya.

Sakura masih sibuk menyiapkan makanan. Sebagai seseorang yang akan menjadi ahli penyembuh itu, Sakura menyiapkan makanan yang bergizi dan komplit. Apalagi melihat tindakan Sasuke yang bekerja _**keterlaluan**_ itu. Dan, Sasuke yang baru datang pun hanya duduk memandang istrinya.

Dia memang belum terbiasa dengan ini. Suara _**ribut**_ yang khas dari dapur. Selama ini, untuk makan dirumah saja bisa dihitung dengan jari, apalagi sarapan.

"Kopi atau teh, Sasuke?" tatapan heran lansung dilayangkan Sasuke kepada tubuh indah didepannya itu. Sejak kapan Sakura menyadari dirinya ada disini?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku bisa merasakan jika kau berada didekat ku. Jadi, jawab saja."

"Teh."

Sakura membawa nampan berisi sarapan mereka, tapi kenapa porsi Sasuke lebih banyak? Kenapa terjadi diskirminasi disini?

"Kenapa punya ku lebih banyak?" tanyanya.

"Kau memerlukan semua ini Sasuke, jaga-jaga supaya kesehatan mu tidak terganggu." Acuh Sakura sambil memakan omelet nya.

Sasuke tidak bertanya lagi, dia dengan segera melahap sarapannya dengan tenang. Ini mungkin memang baru baginya, terasa asing. Tapi, melihat Sakura bersikpa seperti _**istri**_ yang ideal. Membuat Sasuke berpikir, kenapa dia tidak memainkan peran yang sama juga? Sebagai _**suami**_ ideal.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, aku juga selesai."

Sakura mengambil piring kotor mereka dan membawanya ke wastafel. Setelah membereskan sisa sarapan mereka tadi, dia lantas mengantar Sasuke sampai pintu depan rumah. Bahkan, Juugo sudah menunggu tuannya itu disamping mobil.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura saat melihat pria itu melangkah memasuki mobil.

"Hn?"

"Kalau bisa, pulanglah sebelum makan malam. Usahakan jangan lembur dikantor lagi, ini demi kebaikan mu."

Sekarang, Sasuke yang terdiam dengan perkataan Sakura. Dia hanya dapat mengangguk dan memasuki mobilnya menuju kantor. Sakura merutuki sikapnya pada Sasuke tadi, kenapa dia bersikap begitu? _'apa yang kau lakukan Sakura! Ingat perjanjian kalian!'_

* * *

"Pagi, bibi Chiyo." Sapa Sakura pada wanita tua penjaga perpustakaan itu.

Sakura memang akrab padanya, jadi Sakura sudah menganggap Chiyo sebagai keluarga sendiri. Dan Chiyo pun begitu, Sakura sangat baik padanya. Karena itulah wanita itu senang Sakura mengunjungi perpustakaan. Dia juga telah mendengar kabar tentang Sakura, yang menikah dengan pengusaha muda itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pagi Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar kau melakukan perjalanan panjang kemaren." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ya, aku baik-baik saja bibi Chiyo. Lagipula, perjalanan ku tidak terlalu panjang. Aku akan ke tempat ku, kita bicara lagi nanti bibi."

Setelah memberikan senyum ramahnya, Sakura melangkah ke tempat duduk dimana ia biasa berada. Diujung, paling pojok, didekat jendela besar yang mengarah ke taman. Tempat itu juga termasuk _list of favorite places_ nya.

Dia mengeluarkan peralatannya. Buku-buku tebal ala medis dengan laptop berukiran bunga sakura yang indah. Tentu saja ini tidak dijual dipasaran, karena sang kakek tercinta memesannya lansung untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya ke 17 waktu itu. Hebatnya, laptop itu masih terlihat rapi dan baru. Karena, Sakura berprinsip bahwa, apa yang diberikan orang dengan spesial kepada kita, berarti itu amanat untuk kita agar menjaganya dengan baik.

Perempuan itu masih terhanyut dalam kegiatannya, bahkan dia tidak menyadari ada seorang pemuda yang menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Hai."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke sebelah kiri, yang ternyata ada seorang pemuda menatapnya sambil tersenyum santai. Siapa dia? Bahkan perempua itu tidak mengenal pemuda tersebut.

"Oh, hai. Maaf, apa kau perlu dengan ku?" pemuda itu mengangguk, menjawab mantap pada perempuan didepannya.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin mengenal mu. Aku Hyuuga Neji, temannya Sasuke. Kurasa, kau pernah melihat ku dipesta mu." Sakura memukul pelan jidatnya, sekarang dia ingat.

Hyuuga Neji, Sasuke sudah menceritakan padanya. Hyuuga Neji, mahasiswa kedokteran sepertinya dikampus ini. Dan pengusaha yang bergerak dibidang medis alias, dia mempunyai pabrik yang memperoduksi alat-alat kesehatan. Juga, mempunyai rumah sakit yang bercabang-cabang diberbagai negara. Sasuke juga mengatakan kalau itu wasiat turun-temurun.

"Hai, Hyuuga- _san_ , maaf aku baru-"

"Neji saja."

"Baiklah, Neji. Maaf untuk yang tadi, aku benar-benar lupa." Sakura tersenyum bersalah pada pemuda itu. Pria didepannya ini teman suaminya, jadi sudah seharusnya dia bersikap sopan.

"Tak apa Sakura. Aku mengerti, itu pasti karena perjalanan mu. Aku dengar, kau lulus dalam sidang akhir mu, selamat Sakura." Neji mengulurkan tangannya pada wanita itu.

"Ya, terima kasih Neji." Neji mengangguk, memerhatikan Sakura sekali lagi.

Dia masih saja sibuk dengan buku dan laptopnya. Bukankah sidang akhir Sakura berjalan lancar? Jadi untuk apa wanita itu sibuk sampai sebegininya? Seharusnya, Sakura sedang bersenang-senang sekarang.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan buku dan laptop itu?" pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sakura, dan mengambil salah satu buku bacaan yang Sakura bawa.

"Aku hanya ingin menambah ilmu, tidak ada yang salah dari itu bukan? Bahkan, kita dituntut untuk menimba ilmu seumur hidup." Senyum nya.

Neji memandang Sakura takjub. Sebenarnya Sakura apa dan siapa? Rasanya tidak ada manusia yang sempurna seperti ini. Dalam hatinya, ia memang mengangumi Sakura. Bahkan, sudah sejak tahun ketiga dia memerhatikan perempuan itu. Tapi, Sakura selalu _look a like ice princess_. Terlalu tinggi untuk dijangkau, dan terlalu jauh untuk digapai.

Ini saja melalui perantara Sasuke sebagai temannya, kalau tidak, dia tidak tau harus menyapa Sakura bagaimana. Teringat Sasuke, apa Sakura tau kalau Sasuke mempunyai hubungan dengan Karin? Apa Sasuke sudah bicara pada Sakura? Neji bisa saja memberitau Sakura hal itu, tapi itu nanti. Lebih baik dia memandang wajah Sakura dalam-dalam, daripada memikirkan masalah itu.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan Ino?" tanya Sakura pada Ino, saat Ino memintanya bertemu selepas dari kampus.

Ino bilang padanya kalau perempuan itu akan bercerita tentang seseorang. Tapi, sampai sekarang pun dia tetap diam. Sikapnya aneh, kadang gugup, kadang gelisah, kadang ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi diurungkan.

"Ino, katakan sekarang."

Sakura mengambil jusnya, meminta Ino mengatakan apa yang terjadi membuatnya merasa haus. Dan sayang, jika jus lezat itu dibiarkan begitu saja. Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Baiklah... Sakura, aku... menyukai Shimura Sai."

Bukannya sampai ditenggorokan, jus itupun menyembur keluar. Ini adalah tindakannya yang paling konyol dan tidak sopan. Tapi, itu tidak terjadi jika Ino tidak berkata yang macam-macam. Menyukai Shimura Sai? Bagaimana bisa? Kapan Ino mengenal Sai? Atau, selama dia pergi banyak terjadi perubahan disini.

Tapi, apakah segitu jauhnya, sampai-sampai pada tahap menyukai? Ino memang mengagumi mereka. Mereka dan bukan Sai saja. Jadi, kenapa sekarang hanya ada nama Sai? Begitu banyak tanda tanya dikepala Sakura.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Ino?! Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku!" Ino mengangguk lemah pada Sakura, dia mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Semuanya, tidak tertiggal satu pun.

"Jadi, begitulah. Dan aku juga tidak tau sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai nya, yang aku tau, aku nyaman dengan perasaan ku sendiri."

"Itu bagus Ino. Jika kau nyaman dengan perasaan mu itu, maka teruskan. Dan jika memang kau ingin bersamanya, maka berusaha. Aku tidak ingin kau bernasib sama sepertiku."

Dari raut wajahnya, Sakura memang tampak tak bahagia. Tapi, Ino memiliki keyakinan yang ntah dari mana kalau itu akan menghilang. Berganti dengan raut wajah bahagia. Mungkin, memang belum saat ini waktunya.

Ino sendiri menilai bahwa Sakura sudah sedikit memiliki rasa kepedulian terhadap Sasuke. Ntah, dia melakukannya dengan ikhlas atau tidak, tapi itu cukup kemajuan yang cepat. Kalau lama-lama dibiarkan, rasa itu akan berkembang yang berujung pada rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

"Ya, aku akan berusaha semampu ku Sakura. Terima kasih banyak." Sakura memeluk sahabatnya erat, tidak ada selain Ino.

Ino memang segalanya untuknya, sudah dia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri. Walaupun Ino kadang-kadang bersikap labil dan kekanak-kanakan, tapi kadang kala dia bersikap dewasa. Bahkan, Ino lebih menegerti dirinya dibanding keluarganya sekalipun.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang Ino. Aku harus mengantar makan siang Sasuke."

"Ya, hati-hati Sakura. Semoga hari mu menjadi istri menyenangkan." Lambai Ino pada Sakura yang melangkah ke pintu depan. Dan Sakura hanya dapat membalas dengan senyum indahnya.

* * *

Sakura sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk Sasuke, lagipula ini hanya makan siang. Dan kalau kesehatan Sasuke memburuk, pasti itu akan berujung padanya. Jadi, hal mengantar makanan ini bukan termasuk hal yang pribadi. Dia membungkus makanan untuk Sasuke serapi mungkin, dan segera membawanya menuju kantor Sasuke.

Dia memakirkan mobilnya hati-hati diparkiran gedung, memasuki gedung melalui pintu utama. Sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan Sasuke, semua karyawan disana menunduk sopan padanya.

 **TING!**

Sakura sudah berada dilantai 23, dimana terdapat ruangan Sasuke disana. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu besar yang ada diujung ruangan. Disamping pintu besar itu terdapat ruangan kecil untuk sekretaris Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Hinata.

Hinata adalah sekretaris yang sudah cukup lama bekerja pada perusahaan Uchiha. Bahkan sebelum dia bertunangan dengan sahabat Sasuke, Naruto. Sasuke juga pernah bercerita padanya kalau Hinata itu berasal dari keluarga kaya seperti mereka. Tapi, kenapa berakhir menjadi sekretaris Sasuke? Itu semua karena Naruto.

Dia bertemu dengan Hinata ditaman kota saat Hinata kabur dari Kyoto, tempat tinggalnya. Dan kenapa dia kabur? Alasan yang sama terjadi pada Sakura. Dijodohkan. Tapi, yang berbeda adalah Hinata dengan berani kabur dari rumahnya sebelum dijodohkan. Untung saja Hinata termasuk kedalam orang yang berkepala _briliant_ , kalau tidak, Sasuke pasti tidak akan mepertahankan Hinata sampai sejauh ini.

Dan satu cerita yang paling mengejutkan dari Hinata ialah orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan nya itu adalah Naruto. Pria yang diam-diam telah dia cintai selama berada di Tokyo. Yang menyenangkan disini yaitu, Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama saling mencintai, tidak seperti mereka, hanya keterpakasaan.

"Permisi Hinata, apakah Sasuke ada diruangannya?" Hinata berdiri dengan tampang cemas saat mendengar suara Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura- _sama_ , hmm... itu... a-ada Sakura- _sama_."

Sakura memandang Hinata aneh, kenapa dia terlihat begitu takut? Ada apa ini? Kenapa Hinata begitu gugup?

"Sakura saja Hinata, baiklah. Aku akan kedalam."

Tapi sebelum mencapai pintu, Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke dan... seorang wanita?

 _"Tapi, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mu Sasuke-_ kun _. Apakah begini sikap mu padaku?"_ suara wanita itu terdengar kesal juga sedih. _'dia memanggil Sasuke-_ kun _?'_

 _"Dan, kau juga tidak lihat apa status ku sekarang?"_ bahkan nada suara Sasuke pun terdengar mulai tinggi.

 _"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli Sasuke-kun, Camkan itu!"_

Langkah kaki wanita itu mulai terdengar mendekat kearah tempatnya berdiri, dengan segera dia melangkah cepat bersembunyi disamping. Semoga saja wanita itu tidak melihatnya. Dari yang Sakura lihat, wanita itu telah menjauh dari ruangan Sasuke. Bahkan, dia tidak sempat melihat wajah perempuan itu. Yang dapat dia lihat adalah rambut merah menyalanya saja.

"Sasuke," Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat seseorang berdiri dipintu.

"Sakura?"

Ini benar-benar kejutan yang tak terduga. Sejak kapan Sakura ada disini? Apakah dia mendengar percakapannya dengan Karin?

"Ya, ini aku. Aku mengantar makan siang untuk mu."

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Berarti, Sakura tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Itu bagus. Tapi yang sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak mengetahui apa-apa yang ada dipikiran _**istri-nya**_ itu. _'dengan tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi, aku tidak melanggar janji ku kan, Sasuke?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

*TBC*

* * *

Chapter enam is up^^ selamat membaca semua ;;))

balasan review:

A panda-chan: itu memang cuma karangan aku aja ::)) aku juga gak tau mitos kayak gitu ada diVenezia tau gak, ini udah lanjut ;;)) so, jangan sungkan review lagi?^^

ayuua: ini udah lanjut ;;)) silahkan review lagi^^

azriel kanhaya: ini udah lanjut ::)) selamat menikmati ;;)) review lagi ya?^^

syahidah973: ini udah up ;;)) walaupun gak kilatt #maafkan saya ::)) review lagi?^^

Roromiya: hehe... udah dong XD silahkan review lagi?^^

hana: ini udah lanjut ::)) silahkan review lagi^^

Alwi arki: makasi banyak :D ini udah lanjut ::)) review lagi?^^

Arinamour036: ini udah lanjut ::)) wahh... aku juga gak tau kalau mitos yang aku tulis kemungkinan benar :D review lagi ya?^^

Hyuugadevit-Chery: ini udah update ;;)) walaupun saya gak bisa kilat #maafkan saya(2) ::)) review lagi?^^

bagaimana menurut reader capter ini? dan maafkan saya atas keterlambatannya yang sangat yaaa ;;)) ntah kenapa urusan dunia nyata ngelarang saya buat lirik-lirik leppi :(( yang jadinya begini deh :X updatenye lama bangettt... sekali lagi maafkan saya :)

dan terima kasih atas fav&foll dan read&review teman semua ;;)) juga maafkan saya kalo masih ada typo nya ::)) see you chapter selanjutnya^^

Sign, TaySky1998


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*To Be A Parents?*

"Ibu mengundang kita untuk makan malam dirumah utama nanti, aku mohon kau tidak menolaknya." Sakura berhenti mengelilingi ruangan suaminya itu, menatap sang pria yang mengeluarkan suara tadi.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku jelas tidak akan menolak permintaan ibu. Dan juga, aku ingin memberi oleh-oleh untuk keluarga dirumah utama."

Sasuke mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban dari istrinya, dan fokus nya kembali berpindah pada sumpit yang ada ditangan. Dari pantauan Sasuke sendiri, dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana jati diri Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Sampai saat ini pun, Sasuke masih tidak mengerti suasana hati istrinya itu. Kadang-kadang, Sakura tampak nyaman dengan statusnya, tapi kadang kala Sakura seperti terlihat menghindarinya.

"Aku selesai." Sakura berjalan mendekat kearah meja Sasuke, dan merapikan sisa makan siang suaminya tadi.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti. Sasuke."

"Hn."

Perempuan itu dengan segera melangkah keluar ruangan Sasuke, dan berpamitan sebentar dengan Hinata. Dia melangkah keluar gedung itu dan berlari kecil menuju tempat parkir.

* * *

Suasana makan malam dirumah besar itu sangat nyaman dan hangat bagi Sakura, padahal dia hanya anggota baru ditengah-tengah mereka.

Candaan dari tetua rumah, kakek Madara, tambah membuat suasana itu ceria. Walaupun yang menjengkelkan dari ini adalah dia dan Sasuke menjadi bahan tertawaan. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali mereka menyembungikan wajah memerah tersebut, tapi tetap saja candaan itu tak berhenti.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menggoda anak dan menantu ku seperti itu ayah, lihat lah wajah mereka, seperti terbakar." Ucap Mikoto sambil menyembungikan tawanya dibalik tangan yang menutup mulutnya itu.

Sasuke menatap jengkel keluarganya, bisa-bisanya mereka memojokkan dirinya dan Sakura dalam situasi aneh ini. Membuat dia menyesal telah menyetujui undangan ibunya itu.

Dia memang merasakan hawa aneh saat dia melangkah memasuki rumah ini, dan inilah jawabannya, dia dikerjai habis-habisan. _'makan malam? Omong kosong! Bahkan sedari tadi tidak ada makanan yang bisa lancar masuk ke pencernaan ku.'_ Bathinnya menjengkel, melampiaskan amarahnya pada _Beefsteak_ itu dan memakannya secara kasar.

"Tak apa Mikoto, melihat mereka memerah itu benar-benar lucu. Membuat ku menginginkan sesuatu, kapan kalian akan memberikan ku cicit eh, Sasuke Sakura?"

"Uhuk!" sepotong daging tadi sukses berhenti berjalan ditengah tenggorokan Sasuke.

Melihat keadaan Sasuke, Sakura lansung memberikan suaminya itu segelas air putih. Perempuan itu mencoba bersikap tenang, yang kenyataannya ialah wajah itu memerah sempurna dengan jantung yang berdetak tak normal. Sangat kencang.

Pertanyaan dari Madara membuat mereka terdiam, tidak dapat menjawab apapun. Kalau mereka sampai tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan dirinya dan Sasuke, pasti mereka tidak akan berani meminta macam-macam. Itu memang benar, tapi apakah dia dan Sasuke tega menghilangkan keceriaan ini yang berganti dengan kekecewaan? Perempuan itu menggeleng kepala sendiri. Tidak, dia tidak sanggup. Tapi, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Benar yang dikatakan kakek mu Sakura- _chan_ , jadi kapan kau dan Sasuke- _kun_ akan memberikan kami cucu? Sudah lama ibu menginginkan cucu dari kalian berdua, terutama darimu Sasuke."

Sakura tidak tau harus menjawab apa pada ibu mertuanya itu, yang dapat dia lakukan adalah melirik suaminya dengan artian meminta tolong.

"Ehem, begini ibu, kakek, kami belum berencana hal itu dalam waktu dekat ini. Bahkan, aku dan Sakura saja belum melaksanakan wisuda. Mungkin, itu akan aku pikirkan saat kami sudah sama-sama bekerja nanti."

Sakura terdiam, baru kali ini dia mendengar Sasuke berkata sepanjang itu. Sudah kebeberapa kali Sasuke tidak bersikap seperti dirinya dirumah ini. Sikap yang tenang, berwibawa, dan dingin itu menghilang ntah kemana. Sebuah kesimpulan ada dikepala Sakura, jika Sasuke bersama keluarga, sikapnya berbeda.

"Ya, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke- _kun_ itu benar ibu. Aku meminta maaf kepada ibu dan kakek, karena tidak dapat mewujudkan keinginan kalian dalam waktu dekat ini."

Sekarang, Sasuke lah yang terdiam. Bukan karena senyuman indah Sakura itu, tapi ini karena suara lembut yang memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel _'kun'_ dibelakang.

Ntah kenapa, panggilan Sakura padanya tadi membuat hatinya terasa disiram mata air yang jernih dan sejuk. Membuat hatinya tenang, merasa namanya menjadi paling indah didunia ini. merasa kalau itu benar, merasa kalau Sakura harus memanggilnya seperti itu mulai sekarang.

"Baiklah, ibu akan menantikannya. Tapi, jangan lama-lama ya?"

"Sudahlah ibu, lebih baik kita melanjutkan makan malamnya sekarang."

* * *

Sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamar itu membuat salah satu penghuninya terjaga, siapa lagi kalau bukan nyonya muda Uchiha.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba membuat matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya diruangan itu. Dan setelah matanya terjaga sempurna, pemandangan yang dia lihat adalah wajah suaminya yang sangat polos dan tampan. Membuat semburat merah mewarnai pipinya di pagi hari ini, ditambah dengan tangan Sasuke yang sukses melingkar dipinggang nya.

Apakah ada yang bertanya mengapa itu bisa terjadi? Jawabannya adalah mereka kembali berdebat tadi malam. Dengan topik yang sama, siapa yang tidur dimana.

Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke tidur disofa seperti di Venezia dan Roma kemaren, makanya dia bersikeras agar dirinya saja yang tidur disofa. Tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menariknya ke tempat tidur dan santainya berkata, _**"Tidak ada yang tidur disofa Sakura, atau kau mau aku yang membawa mu ke tempat tidur?"**_

Tidak ada pilihan lain bukan? Mendengar Sasuke berbicara seperti itu saja membuat jantungnya melompat-lompat, apalagi membayangkan Sasuke akan membawanya ke tempat tidur dengan ala _Bridal Style_. Ini memang melanggar prinsipnya, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain itu.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dia butuh menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak normal dari kemarin. Dia butuh rendaman air hangat.

Perempuan itu keluar setelah berkutat setengah jam didalam kamar mandi. Sekarang dia tampak lebih _fresh_ , bercahaya, dan anggun. Tipikal wanita Uchiha. Dia melangkah pelan ketempat dimana Sasuke masih tertidur lelap, memandang wajah Sasuke yang sialnya sangat tampan itu.

"Sasuke, bangun. Sebentar lagi sarapan." Bukannya bangun dari tempat tidur, Sasuke malah menarik istrinya kedekapannya.

"Hn, pagi." Ucapnya santai sambil mengecup singkat bibir perempuan yang ada didepannya itu, yang berhasil membuat Sakura bangkit dari duduk dengan tidak menatap wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya sungguh memerah sempurna.

"Kenapa diam saja Sakura?" tanya pria itu dengan wajah _innocent_ nya, membuat posisi Sakura merasa terpojok disini.

"Pa-pagi, Sa-Sasuke." Sakura merasa kalau dia seperti Hinata yang kemaren, gagap.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap. Kau tunggu aku sebentar, kita akan pergi bersama keruang makan."

Pria itu bangkit sambil tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan istrinya, benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa ide gila mengecup Sakura itu muncul. Setelah mendengar suara merdu Sakura tadi, dia merasa dia harus melakukan itu dan terjadilah.

Lagipula, semalam adalah tidurnya yang paling nyaman dan nyenyak. Seolah-olah beban yang ada dipundaknya hilang dengan adanya Sakura disampingnya, dan itu harus menjadi kebiasaan mulai dari sekarang. Harus.

* * *

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi malam?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Itachi setelah melihat adik dan adik iparnya itu.

Lihat lah mereka, seperti pasangan yang paling bahagia didunia ini. Wajah Sakura yang bersemu, rupa Sasuke yang bersinar-sinar tidak kelam seperti biasa, apalagi tangan mereka berdua yang terpaut erat.

Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau memisahkan mereka berdua dirumah ini. Dan, dengan adanya pertanyaan dari Itachi tadi menambah semburat merah di wajah Sakura.

"Jangan meganggu kami, _Nii-san_." Nah, Sasuke kembali seperti biasa, dingin dan datar.

Itachi hanya menganggkat bahu dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, yaitu disamping istri tercinta, Konan. Pasangan mudah Uchiha itu mengambil tempat didepan Itachi dan Konan. Mereka masih berusaha menormalkan jantung masing-masing, berdoa agar semburat merah itu tidak lagi muncul.

Selama sarapan itu berlansung, tidak ada yang berbicara satupun. Dan selama itulah Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke secara diam-diam. Ketenangannya, berwibawanya Sasuke, dan ketampanannya itu membuat perempuan _Cherry_ itu kagum. Ntah kenapa dan sejak kapan dirinya suka sekali memerhatikan suaminya itu, tidak melihat wajah Sasuke sekali dalam sehari saja membuat dirinya sesak. Seperti penyakit yang tidak akan sembuh kalau tidak diobati.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, dia tidak bisa beraktivitas normal kalau tidak ada Sakura. Sepertinya, Sasuke sudah menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada Sakura.

"Seperti yang kalian tau, Itachi mendapat telfon dari perusahaan yang ada di Amerika. Bahwa, mereka memerlukannya disana." Semua pasang mata dimeja makan itu menatap Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga. Baritonenya terdengar begitu jelas diantara mereka.

"Itu benar, apa yang dikatakan ayah memang benar. Aku akan berada lima hari disana, jadi untuk itu aku memutuskan membawa Konan dalam perjalanan ku kali ini." Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres dari perkataan Itachi. Kalau Itachi dan Konan pergi, bagaimana dengan anak mereka? Si kembar? Haruki dan Hana?

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan si kembar Itachi- _nii_? Apakah mereka akan ikut?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura, ntah kenapa muncul senyum tipis diwajahnya. Mereka sepemikiran, dan itu berarti mereka memang benar-benar berjodoh.

"Tidak Sakura, mereka masih dalam masa sekolah. Jadi untuk itu, aku menitipkan mereka padamu dan Sasuke, tolong dijaga ya?"

Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam, menjaga bagaimana? Itachi hanya akan menambah pekerjaannya saja. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan menjaga mini Itachi dan Konan yang berumur tujuh tahun itu. Hana masih bisa diterima, dia gadis kecil yang manis dan sopan. Tidak seperti Haruki, mini Itachi yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal dengan pertanyaan anehnya yang membingungkan.

"Apa maksud mu _Nii-san_? Meninggalkan mereka berdua yang jelas-jelas anakmu dan pergi bersama _Nee-san_?" Itachi menghela napas, berbicara dengan Sasuke memang seperti ini, perlu kesabaran.

Sebenarnya, Itachi tidak perlu mengajak Konan untuk pergi bersamanya ke Amerika. Tapi, karena demi rencana ibunya, Mikoto, yang ingin mendekatkan Sasuke dengan Sakura itulah membuatnya menyetujui rencana ini. Menjadikan si kembarnya sebagai perantara kedekatan mereka. Tapi biarlah, demi kebahagiaan Sasuke.

"Tolonglah Sasuke, lagipula anakku bersama dirimu dan Sakura. Aku yakin kalian akan menjaga mereka dengan baik, aku sangat percaya kepada kalian berdua."

Sakura menatap kedua kakak beradik itu. Dia tidak masalah jika harus mengurus si kembar selama lima hari. Dia malah menyukai anak-anak. Lagipula ini permintaan kakak iparnya, mana mungkin dia akan menolak.

"Baiklah Itachi- _nii_ , si kembar aman bersama kami. Benar begitu kan, Sasuke- _kun_?" hah... Sakura lagi dengan panggilan itu, dia benar-benar kalah telak.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih Sakura, Sasuke. Terima kasih banyak." Konan melirik Itachi, sepertinya rencana mereka berjalan mulus.

* * *

Sasuke berada dijalan menuju sebuah sekolah dasar termewah di Jepang. Sekolah dimana si kembar Uchiha itu menuntut ilmu.

Itachi sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya, untuk tidak lupa menjemput anaknya itu. Dan karena permintaan konyol Itachi, dia dan Sakura akan tinggal dirumah utama keluarga Uchiha dalam lima hari ini. Tapi setidaknya, ada kebahagian dibalik semua ini. Dia bisa dengan leluasa mendekap Sakura setiap malam. Lagi-lagi, senyuman itu muncul diwajahnya.

"Haruki, Hana, ayo." Ucapnya saat melihat kedua bocah itu digerbang sekolah.

 _"JII-SAN!"_ mereka berlari kecil kearah Sasuke.

"Ayo naik, kita akan menjemput _Baa-san_ setelah itu." Sasuke memang teringat akan janjinya pada Sakura. Akan menjemput istrinya itu dikampus setelah ia menjemput si kembar.

Dia melajukan mobilnya setelah melihat Haruki dan Hana meloncat ke bangku belakang. Mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju kampus mereka. Suasana diluar kampus memang cukup sepi, mungkin karena selebihnya dalam kegiatan belajar sekarang.

Dia melihat Sakura duduk dibangku itu, tempat dimana dia melihat Sakura pertama kali dengan terpana.

"Sakura _Baa-san_!"

Karena terlalu asik memerhatikan Sakura, dia sampai tidak menyadari si kembar telah turun dari mobil dan berlari kearah istrinya itu. Yang disambut oleh pelukan dari Sakura sendiri. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menenangkan hati.

Dia melihat gambaran keluarga miliknya sendiri disana. Dia masih memerhatikan Sakura yang berjalan dengan menggandeng dua bocah itu sambil tertawa bersama. Hal itu membuat hati dan perasaan Sasuke menghangat seketika.

"Sasuke, kita harus makan siang. Mereka lapar." Ucap Sakura setelah sampai didepan suaminya itu.

"Hn, baiklah."

"Nah, ayo anak-anak, saatnya kita makan!"

"Ayoo!"

Sasuke masih memandang mereka. Sakura yang tersenyum sambil duduk disebelahnya dengan bocah berumur tujuh tahun dibelakang mereka. Baiklah, saatnya menjadi orang tua...

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

chapter tujuh is up!^^

maafkan saya karena update nya lama bangettt, sungguh kehidupan didunia nyata ini tidak bisa diabaikan, update ini pun masih curi-curi waktu disela kesibukan saya didunia nyata, dan untuk chap ini saya sekali lagi memohon maaf kepada teman-teman semua karena gak bisa balas review satu-satu lagi. semuanya di kejar deadline, dan dua cerita saya lagi mungkin akan menyusul beberapa waktu kemudian, jadi mohon sabar sodara-sodara semua^^#berojigi

oiya, saya mempunyai rencana akan memindahkan cerita ini ke wattpad, karena mengingat waktu mengetik saya dileppy menipis. dan so pasti, nama character nya juga akan berubah kecuali judul, jalan cerita, percakapan, dan lain-lain. karena diwattpad untuk mengupdate cerita bisa melalui smartphone, tentu saja itu akan mempermudah dan mempersingkat waktu saya untuk tidak membuka leppy dulu sebelum update story, tapi tentu saja dengan mempertimbangkan pendapat teman-teman semua;;) so, keluarkan pendapat kalian guys!^^

Akhir kata, mohon maaf apabila typo bermunculan karena saya tidak sempat mengedit^^ and mind to review?::)

Sign, TaySky1998


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Falling In Love?*

 _Tokyo International Park_

Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri dibalik pagar pembatas wahana komedi putar itu, mereka memerhatikan si kembar Uchiha yang seperti asik sekali berada diatas wahana. Haruki yang berada di atas kudanya, sedangkan Hana terlihat tersenyum memandang Sakura sambil duduk manis didalam kereta kencana mini itu.

Mereka memang sudah makan siang tadi, tapi begitu melihat taman bermain. Si kembar tak henti-hentinya memaksa Sasuke untuk pergi kesana. Bahkan, keinginan si kembar sempat membuat mereka berdebat kecil tadi. Sakura setuju dan Sasuke tidak. Tentu saja tiga lawan satu, jelas dia sudah kalah. And finally, akhirnya mereka disini, taman bermain Tokyo.

"Masa anak-anak itu menyenangkan, bukan begitu Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan istrinya selanjutnya.

"Kita tidak perlu menyembungikan apa-apa, tidak perlu berbohong kepada siapapun, dan tidak akan pernah merasakan perasaan bersalah."

Sasuke menatap kedepan, memerhatikan Hana yang masih saja tersenyum kepada mereka. Dia sependapat dengan Sakura, apa mereka tanggung sekarang memang cukup berat. Berpura-pura pada setiap orang. Ntah sudah berapa banyak dosa yang ditanggung nya dengan berbohong kepada semua orang tentang kehidupan pernikahan nya.

Orang pasti lansung berpikir dia dan istrinya itu adalah pasangan paling sempurna. Tapi, satu yang tidak dapat dilihat orang-orang itu pada pernikahannya. Pembatas, adanya suatu pembatas yang membuat Sasuke berjarak dengan istrinya.

Mungkin yang lain bebas melakukan apa saja dengan istri mereka, tapi Sasuke tidak. Bahkan memeluk istrinya dengan leluasa saja dia tidak bisa, karena ada _pembatas_.

"Ya," hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut pria tersebut, karena sejujurnya dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura tau apa yang ada dipikiran suaminya itu. Merasa bersalah dan berdosa. Dia tidak tau pasti apa alasannya mengangkat masalah ini. Tapi, dia juga merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Merasa bersalah dan berdosa tersebut. Apalagi setelah berada diantara keluarga besar Uchiha, melihat senyum mereka yang bahagia akan pernikahannya. Sakura merasa, dia harus mengehentikan ini. Dia tidak ingin terus menerus dihantui rasa bersalah.

"Aku rasa kita harus menghentikan ini, Sasuke."

"Apa maksud mu?" meskipun nada bicaranya datar seperti biasa, tapi Sakura tau apa yang ada dipikiran suaminya itu. Dia takut, takut Sakura akan meminta menghentikan pernikahan nya.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, aku tidak akan meminta menghentikan pernikahan kita. Aku juga tau bahwa, pernikahan dua kali dalam keluarga Uchiha sangat memalukan. Yang aku inginkan, kita harus menghentikan sandiwara ini. Kau dan aku, kita harus berusaha menghadirkan cinta itu disini. Kita harus berusaha menghilangkan pembatas itu."

Sasuke masih diam, tentu saja dia senang. Sakura akan menghilangkan pembatas _sialan_ itu.

"Aku memang tidak pernah dekat lebih dari ini dengan seorang pria, karena prioritas utama ku adalah karir. Dan aku juga percaya dengan takdir. Kita tidak perlu mencari, hanya menunggu dengan sabar, dan dia akan datang dengan sendirinya."

Wanita itu menarik napas sebentar, berpaling sedikit kearah suaminya, berharap dia dapat membaca apa yang ada dipikiran suaminya itu.

"Saat kakek menyebut tentang pernikahan ini, aku lansung berpikir mungkin saat ini takdir ku datang. Tapi tentu saja, pernikahan tampa cinta itu sama saja dengan kebohongan. Kita memang bersalah disini, bagaimana cinta itu akan datang jika kita membuat pembatas itu. Aku tau bagaimana riwayat mu diluar sana, tapi kita sudah berada dititik ini Sasuke. Titik dimana kita tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu."

"Sakura, aku..."

"Lihat, mereka sudah datang. Kita akan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang berjalan ke arah wahana itu, dia berpikir apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Mereka sudah berada ditahap ini, dan tentu saja mereka tidak bisa kembali ke tahap semula. Yang harus mereka lakukan adalah mempersiapkan langkah untuk menuju tahap selanjutnya.

* * *

"Jangan memakannya dengan seperti itu Haruki- _kun_ , kau membuat _ice cream_ itu berceceran dibaju mu."

"Tidak apa _Baa-san_ , habisnya _ice cream_ ini enak sekali..."

Sakura masih membersihkan _ice cream_ yang berceceran itu di seragam Haruki. Anak-anak memang begitu, setelah puas dengan apa yang mereka inginkan, pasti selanjutnya mereka menginginkan yang lain.

Wanita itu mengambil tasnya, berusaha menemukan _tissue_ didalam tas tangan ber- _merk_ nya itu.

"Bukankah dimobil masih ada persedian _tissue_ Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil nya."

"Tunggu disini."

Sakura hanya memandang suaminya itu tak mengerti,kadang kala dia juga tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran Sasuke yang seenaknya melakukan tindakan. Seperti sekarang ini, bahkan Sasuke sudah hampir sampai ditempat parkir mobil.

* * *

Sasuke segera mengambil _tissue_ itu didalam kotaknya, mengambil beberapa lembar dari kotak tersebut. Tapi, kegiatan itu terhenti saat dia mendengar orang yang memanggil nya. Karin berada disini, ditempat dia dan istrinya berada.

"Aku senang kita bertemu Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke mengunci pintu mobil, berdiri menghadap Karin yang tersenyum menatap nya. Bahkan, senyum Karin sangat lebar karena saking senangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Karin terdiam, kenapa nada bicara Sasuke sedingin itu? Apakah pria itu tidak senang setelah bertemu dengan dirinya.

"Aku ada pemotretan didekat sini Sasuke- _kun_. Karena aku melihat mobil mu, aku lansung menemui mu dan kau disini."

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini lagi Karin, hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

Senyum itu hilang, senyum yang diberikan kepada Sasuke memudar. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan, tidak tentu saja. Sasuke pasti sedang bercanda.

"Jangan bercanda seperti ini Sasuke- _kun_ , kau membuat ku takut." Sasuke menghela napas, dia sudah tau pasti reaksi dari Karin seperti ini. Tindakan nya adalah benar, dia tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan nya dengan Karin. Karin bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Dan ini adalah langkah awal darinya untuk menghilangkan _pembatas_ nya akan Sakura.

"Aku serius Karin, aku sudah memiliki istri. Dan disini," tunjuk Sasuke pada dada nya "sudah ada Sakura."

Kalimat itu cukup membuktikan bahwa Sasuke sudah melupakannya, apalagi setelah melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia menangis tentu saja, dia bahkan tidak percaya ini terjadi, seandainya dia tidak melihat mobil Sasuke, seandainya dia tidak menemui Sasuke, dan seandainya dia tidak melakukan pemotretan disini, dia pasti tidak akan mendengar kata-kata.

' _kau jahat Sasuke-_ kun _, dan kenapa kaki bodoh ini tidak dapat bergerak!'_

Karin masih memandang Sasuke, dan dia dapat melihat Sasuke berjalan kearah mana, tentu saja ke arah dimana Uchiha Sakura berada.

* * *

Sebenarnya, Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke sedari tadi, kenapa pria itu lama sekali? Dan dia sudah menemukan jawaban nya, Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan wanita itu _lagi_.

Dia bisa saja mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Sakura tidak ingin. Dia takut, jika dia mendengar kata-kata yang tidak baik bagi dirinya disana. Ntah kenapa, melihat interaksi antara Sasuke dengan wanita itu membuat dirinya berpikir bahwa sebelumnya mereka dekat, sangat dekat mungkin? Dan karena pemikiran itu jugalah hatinya merasakan sedikit rasa sakit disini.

"Kenapa lama sekali Sasuke?" Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberikan beberapa lembar _tissue_ tersebut kepada Sakura. Dan sejujurnya dia juga tidak tau harus menjawab apa, apakah dia harus menjawab **'aku sedang bertemu dengan mantan kekasih ku'** yang benar saja!

Sakura pun hanya diam, dia berpikir mungkin Sasuke belum bisa menceritakan apapun untuk saat ini padanya. Dan dia mengerti itu.

Setelah membersihkan seragam Haruki, Sakura lansung bangkit berdiri sambil menggandeng dua tangan bocah itu.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kita menghilangkan pembatas itu," dia menarik napas, ini adalah tindakan yang benar "maukah kau menjalani pernikahan yang nyata dengan ku?"

Sakura terdiam, semuanya berubah. Tatapan Sasuke yang lembut, nada bicaranya yang tenang, dan juga hatinya ikut berubah. Dia menyukai suaminya, dia menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

 **A/N: new chpater is up! yeay!**

 **Balasan review:**

zarachan: ini udah lanjut^^

LadyAbsurd: disini tetap lanjut kok^^ tapi aku memang berencana membuat remake strory ini di akun wattpad ku :)

DaunIlalangKuning: Haii jugaa^^ untuk masalah word nya maaf sekali aku gak bisa tentuin panjang atau gimana nya, karena itu sesuai dengan ide yang muncul, takutnya kalo di paksaain malah ceritanya jadi ngaur hehe, dan ini sudah update dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena gak bisa kilat^^

yenchery: ini udah lanjut^^ cerita tetap aku update kok di FFn, Yeay! XD

gitazahra: Haii salam kenal juga^^ maaf karena aku update nya lama yaa, btw ceritanya tetap akan update disini, tapi aku tetap berencana akan remake cerita ini di wattpad^^

devanichi: aku memutuskan untuk update disini^^ tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa cerita ini akan aku repost di wattpad:)

Guest: ini udah next^^

Hyuugadevit-Chery: thanks saran nya^^ akan aku coba mengikuti saran mu:D

tsanditya162: aaaa #ikutan teriak #gaje #abaikan XD

Laifa: aku memutuskan update disini^^

uchiha lovers: ini udah lanjutt^^

rara: yosh! semangattt, btw ini udah lanjut^^

Tia TakoyakiUchiha: ini udah next^^

Pipah: Hii, aku gak tau harus balas rivew nya kayak gimana:) yang penting terima kasih banyak telah merivew cerita ku secara keseluruhan^^aku akan mencoba memperbaiki typo nya dan ini udah next:D yeay!

cetan: disini udah terjawab pertanyaan nyaa^^ dan aku tetap akan melanjut update di FFn:D

sqchn: semangattt^^ hehe XD #gaje #abaikan ini udah lanjutt^^

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi yang sudah RnR, Fav, and Foll. Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika ada typo nya^^**

 **Finally, RnR please^^**

Sign, TaySky1998


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Perfection*

 _Uchiha Mansion_

Pria itu mengangkat gelas kopi nya, meneguk nya sedikit dan kembali menempatkan gelas itu ditempat semula. Uchiha Sasuke, dari raut wajahnya yang tersenyum sejak tadi, tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen yang berada di ruang kerja nya tidak terasa seperti beban. Dan tentu saja dia tersenyum seperti itu pasti karena istrinya, Uchiha Sakura. Apalagi mendengar jawaban Sakura, rasanya seperti semua beban yang ada di pundak nya hilang seketika. Rasanya seperti terbebas dari jerat mematikan, dan rasanya dia tidak tau harus menjelaskan nya dengan apa. Yang pasti, dia sangat bahagia sekarang.

Sasuke tidak tau pasti, apakah yang dirasakan Sakura sama dengan dirinya. Tapi cukup dengan tindakan yang Sakura lakukan, dia sudah merasa senang. Bahkan dia tidak akan menyangkal kalau sebenarnya dia mulai mencintai istrinya itu. Dia juga tidak tau kapan perasaan itu berubah, akan tetapi mendengar Sakura berkata tentang menghentikan pernikahannya, dia takut bahkan tidak siap jika harus kehilangan istrinya secepat itu. Apalagi membayangkan Sakura bahagia dengan pria lain dan bukan dirinya, sangat terasa menyakitkan.

Sasuke masih mengingat dengan jelas jawaban Sakura akan pertanyaan nya itu, bahkan dengan mengingat itu saja membuat hatinya bahagia.

 _"Sakura?"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Aku ingin kita menghilangkan pembatas itu," dia menarik napas, ini adalah tindakan yang benar "maukah kau menjalani pernikahan yang nyata dengan ku?"_

 _Sakura terdiam, semuanya berubah. Tatapan Sasuke yang lembut, nada bicaranya yang tenang, dan juga hatinya ikut berubah. Dia menyukai suaminya, dia menyukai Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Sakura menatap Sasuke lama, mencoba mencari ketidakseriusan pria tersebut, mencoba mencari tatapan dingin nan tajam nya, mencoba mencari nada bicara yang datar itu, tapi hasilnya nihil, nol besar. Bahkan semua pemikirannya itu bertolak belakang dengan apa yang Sasuke perlihatkan sekarang._

 _"Aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk menghadirkan cinta itu, kita akan memulai nya dengan pelan-pelan dan membiarkan waktu yang melakukan hal itu. Yang aku ingin hanya, kau selalu bersama ku dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan ku Sakura."_

 _Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang paling indah menurut Sasuke. Dia mendekat kearah suaminya, mengambil tangan Sasuke dan menggennggam nya erat._

 _"Tentu saja aku mau, Sasuke-_ kun _. Kau adalah takdir ku, dan aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan mu."_

 _Tidak seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya, mereka tidak berpelukan, cukup dengan genggaman tangan dan panggilan spesial dari Sakura itu membuat Sasuke bahagia. Dia sangat bersyukur_ Kami-sama _masih menunjukkan nya pilihan yang tepat, jalannya untuk kembali, rumahnya, Uchiha Sakura._

"Yo, teme!" teriakan dari Naruto membangungkan Sasuke dari lamunan indahnya, raut wajah tersenyum nya kembali seperti semula, datar.

Ketiga pria itu lansung mengambil tempat di sofa yang berada didepan meja kerja Sasuke sendiri. Uzumaki Naruto, Shimura Sai, dan Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, duduk di salah satu sofa sambil menyapa teman-teman nya.

"Bagaimana kabar mu?" tanya Sai sambil mengambil apel yang berada di atas meja yang terletak ditengah mereka.

"Aku baik."

Sai mengangguk, melanjutkan memakan apel nya lagi. Bahkan, dia tidak menyadari bicara Sasuke. Tapi itu semua tidak luput dari Naruto dan Neji.

Kata _**'aku baik'**_ yang Sasuke ucapkan itu mempunyai maksud tersembunyi bagi mereka. Naruto wajar bisa mengetahui perbedaan itu karena mereka memang sudah bersahabat sejak lama, sedangkan Neji? Ntah kenapa belakangan ini dia menyadari ada yang sedikit berubah pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Karin, Sasuke?"

Sasuke lansung menatap Neji tajam saat mendengar nama itu, lagipula sejak kapan Neji peduli akan hubungannya dengan Karin? Dan sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Apa maksud mu?"

Bukan Sasuke saja, Naruto dan Sai pun memandang Neji bingung. Kenapa Neji berubah peduli pada hubungan asmara temannya itu.

Neji mengangkat bahunya, berdiri sebentar sambil mengambil salah satu apel dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan santainya. "Aku tidak bermaksud apapun, dan ini hanya pertanyaan Sasuke. Jangan menanggapi nya terlalu serius."

"Tapi, aku juga ingin tau teme, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Karin saat ini?"

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, Karin dan aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi."

"APA?!"

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain berteriak seperti itu, dan yang lain juga bungkam. Pasalnya, mereka tidak akan menyangka Sasuke akan mengambil tindakan tersebut.

Naruto hanya terkejut, dulu saat Sasuke mengenalkan Karin pada mereka semua, dia berpikir bahwa Karin lah yang akan menjadi wanita terakhir pemuda itu. Karena, dibandingkan dengan yang lain, Karin lah yang paling bertahan lama disisi Sasuke hingga setahun lebih. Dari tindakan Sasuke pada Karin dulu pun, membuatnya berpikir bahwa pria tersebut mempunyai perasaan yang sama pada wanita itu, tapi nyata nya? Semua itu hanyalah pemikiran semata.

"Apakah ada alasan dari jawaban mu itu?" Sai menunggu jawaban Sasuke dengan sedikit was-was. Yang dia tau, Sasuke adalah orang yang selalu mengambil tindakan yang pasti mempunyai alasan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis nya, menatap Sai sambil mengangkat tangan yang terdapat cicin pernikahannya. "Alasan nya adalah ini, aku sudah menikah. Dan, pembicaraan selesai."

Tepat setelah Sasuke menutup pembicaraan nya, Sakura masuk sambil membawakan cemilan dan juga minuman untuk para tamu. Tata krama yang selalu diajarkan oleh keluarga nya.

"Maaf mengganggu dan sedikit terlambat," ucapnya sambil meletakkan nampan yang berisi kue dan teh itu.

"Wahhh, kue... kau mengantarkannya disaat yang tepat Sakura-chan." Naruto lansung mengambil kue tersebut dan memakan nya dengan lahap. Sampai-sampai membuat Sakura tersenyum karena tingkah-laku nya.

"Tentu saja Naruto, dan hai Sai, Neji."

"Wohaa, kau mengenal kami Sakura-chan?"

Sakurang mengangguk dan tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Pastinya, kalian semua adalah teman suami ku, dan teman suamiku adalah teman ku juga Naruto."

Naruto tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura, dia hanya mengangguk dan lansung menikmati kue lezat itu lagi. Pria yang satu ini memang begitu, tidak tahan dengan makanan apalagi kalau sampai Sakura menghidangkan ramen. Dia pasti akan lupa dunia.

Dan sepanjang malam itu, Sakura menikmati waktu berceritanya dengan teman-teman suaminya. Bagi Sasuke tidak ada masalah sedikit pun, asalkan Sakura merasa senang dan bahagia, dia pasti akan melakukannya. Dan juga, menikmati tawa dan senyum Sakura sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

Akhirnya dia disini, _Favorit Place Ala Uchiha Sakura._ Toko Buku.

Memang, semenjak mengandang status sebagai nyonya Uchiha membuat nya sedikit kehilangan waktu nya bersama buku-buku. Belajar menjadi nyonya dari seorang pebisnis sukses memang cukup merepotkan. Selalu ada agenda setiap waktu, itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin menjadi istri seorang pebisnis. Tapi, takdir berkata lain.

Dia berjalan menyusuri rak buku besar yang berlebel **'Kedokteran'** itu dengan mata yang selalu mencari judul buku yang tepat untuk bacaan nya.

"Nyonya Uchiha?"

"Ya?"

Sakura menatap pria disampingnya ini, mencoba mengingat apakah dia mengenal pria itu atau bukan. Dan hasilnya, dia tidak mengenal pria ini.

"Ternyata dugaan ku benar, itu memang dirimu nyonya Uchiha."

"Kau mengenal ku?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal dirimu di Jepang ini? Istri seorang pebisnis sukses, anda ada dimana-dimana. Majalah, koran, televisi, bahkan media sosial sekalipun."

Wow, wanita itu tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Rasa-rasanya, kenapa dia terlihat lebih terkenal dari artis atau model mendengar ucapan pria tersebut.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, nyonya."

"Aku juga, dan jangan memanggil ku nyonya dengan bahasa seformal itu. Cukup panggil Sakura saja, kududukan kita sama disini dan juga aku merasa tua terlalu cepat karena panggilan itu."

Sakura tersenyum, seperti nya pria ini orang yang baik. Tentu saja pemikiran tersebut dari pandangan nya saja.

"Lalu, kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Hozuki Suigetsu, Sakura. CEO dari CBA Entertaiment sekaligus manager seorang model."

Suigetsu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura, ternyata begini rupa nyonya Uchiha itu.

Nyonya muda yang baru-baru ini selalu menjadi sorotan media, mulai dari cara berpakaian yang modis dan elegan, sikap yang sopan dan ramah dengan tutur kata yang bagus, berpendidikan tinggi dan cerdas. Bahkan, Suigetsu tidak menemukan berita buruk tentang Sakura di media manapun. Dan, ini membuktikan bahwa Karin harus mengibarkan mendera kekalahan. Jika, dia tidak mau reputasinya hancur.

' _Ku rasa, kau harus mundur Karin, Sakura bukan tandingan mu.'_ Pikirnya sambil membalas senyum ramah yang Sakura berikan.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Anyeong! Minna-san!**

 **Maaf kalo menggabung kedua bahasa itu karena saya suka keduanya^^**

 **Sebelumnya, adakah yang masih menunggu cerita ini?**

 **Maaf sekali lagi gak bisa update kilat, karena sangat susah mencari inspirasi disela kesibukan buat persiapan uas, pelaksanaan uas, dan baru dapat ide setelah uas selesai kemaren, itupun mancing-mancing dulu dengan baca komik, noton film atau drama, baca novel, dll. Finally, saya hanya bisa menuangkan cerita cuman segini #nangis**

 **Masalah, me and him sampe chapter brapa saya juga belum bisa tentuin. Soalnya masih banyak yg belum terpecahkan, jadi saya hanya bisa berharap teman-teman semua masih mau menunggu cerita ini sampai end^^**

 **Dan, maaf juga saya gak bisa review satu-satu lagi, tapi bagi teman-teman yang ingin bertanya tentang cerita ini atau yang lain silahkan PM^^**

 **At Last, RnR^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*The Moment*

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sakura berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke berdiri, tapi berhenti begitu saja saat mendengar dering ponsel nya berbunyi.

 _ **Sasuke-kun is calling...**_

"Kau sudah melihat ku kan, Sasuke-kun?"

 **"Hn, tetap disana dan tunggu aku. Biar aku yang berjalan kearah dirimu, Sakura."**

' _pasti, aku akan menunggu mu, Sasuke-_ kun.' Ntah sudah keberapa kali Sakura merasakan perasaan ini karena Sasuke, perasaan bahagia, senang, dan nyaman yang selalu dirasakan wanita itu. Walaupun, yang dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah hal-hal kecil seperti sekarang, tapi tetap saja pengaruh nya terasa besar.

Melihat Sasuke berjalan kearah dirinya dengan senyum menawan itu membuatnya tak henti mengagumi suaminya itu. _The perfect husband_.

Sasuke masih tetap menggandeng tangan istrinya itu, membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura dan segera berlari kecil untuk mencapai pintu mobil pengemudi. Dia sudah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama dengan Sakura, maka dari itu Sakura memintanya untuk menjemput dirinya di toko buku. Tentu saja dia senang, tidak melihat Sakura membuat dirinya terasa hampa.

"Sasuke- _kun_ tau? Aku menemukan seorang teman di toko buku," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia Hozuki Suigetsu. CEO dari CBA Entertaiment dan manager seorang model."

 **Ckitttt...**

Suara rem yang berdecit itu membuat mobil Sasuke berhenti secara mendadak.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura menatap suaminya sambil mengelus pelan tangan Sasuke. Kenapa suaminya ceroboh sekali? Dan untung saja keadaan lalu lintas tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga _Kami-sama_ masih membiarkan dirinya untuk hidup bersama suaminya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Ada kucing, Sakura."

Kucing? Sakura langsung membuka pintu mobil nya, dan memang dia melihat seekor anak kucing didepan kap mobil Sasuke.

' _hahh... untung dia baik-baik saja.'_ Sakura mengambilnya dan langsung berjalan kembali masuk ke mobil.

"Kau membawanya?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan anak kucing yang manis dan menggemaskan ini. Lihat, dia menyukai elusan tangan ku."

Sakura masih saja mengelus anak kucing itu, dan dia bersyukur Sasuke langsung berhenti. Kalau tidak, dia pasti akan menyalahkan suaminya atas kematian anak kucing manis itu.

Sasuke memandang Sakura. Dari caranya saja, pasti wanita itu sudah menyayangi anak kucing yang di pangkuan nya. _'hah! betapa senangnya dia, karena sudah merasakan kasih sayang dari istri ku. Bahkan, Sakura mengacuhkan ku sekarang.'_ Pikir Sasuke sambil memandang tajam kucing yang ada di pangkuan Sakura.

"Boleh kah kita merawatnya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Apa?!"

"Ayolah, aku ingin merawatnya Sasuke- _kun_. Ya, ya?"

Lama-lama, Sasuke jadi kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura. Melihat Sakura memohon padanya dengan pandangan itu selalu berhasil membuat nya menyetujui keinginan wanita itu. Pertama, tentang si kembar, dan sekarang? Kucing?! _'bagus Sakura, kau mengeluarkan sihir mu lagi.'_

"Hahh..., baiklah."

" _Yes_! Sasuke- _kun_ memang yang terbaik! Sekarang, saatnya kita makan siang, Sasu- _chan_ ," ucapnya bahagia sambil menatap kucing kesayangan nya itu.

"Sasu... _chan_?"

Sekarang, Sasuke memang tidak habis pikir tentang Sakura. Menamai kucing itu dengan Sasu? Apakah Sakura tidak tau kalau nama itu adalah nama kecilnya? Sasuke semakin menatap tajam kucing itu, berhasil merebut perhatian istrinya dan sekarang apa? Mengambil nama kecilnya juga? Memang-memang menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke- _kun_. Bukankah nama itu lucu? Seperti dirinya, lucu dan menggemaskan."

"Hahh... terserah padamu Sakura."

Baiklah, baiklah. Asalkan Sakura merasa bahagia, Sasuke pun bahagia. Yang terpenting adalah Sakura-nya sekarang.

* * *

 _Graduation Day_

Sakura masih menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, masih memandang dirinya yang mengenakan gaun pas pada dirinya. Memang, selera ibu mertuanya itu tidak dapat ditandingi. Gaun yang dikenakan Sakura sendiri adalah pilihan Mikoto, dia ingin menantu nya ini tampak lebih bersinar lagi di acara spesial nya. Walaupun Mikoto tidak berbuat banyak untuk merias menantu nya, karena Sakura sendiri sudah memiliki paras seorang bidadari sejak ia lahir. Mengenakan pakaian apapun, Sakura tetap bersinar.

Tidak lama-lama memandang dirinya, Sakura langsung berjalan pelan menuju mobil. Mengingat gaun yang dikenakan nya ini, harus membuat nya hati-hati saat berjalan. Gaun ini penting baginya, karena pemberian ibu mertuanya sendiri.

Sasuke selalu memperhatikan Sakura sejak tadi, ah bukan, bahkan sejak mereka dari rumah tadi. Rasa-rasanya, dia tidak bisa melepaskan Sakura dari pengawasan nya. Apalagi melihat pandangan-pandangan mata srigala liar yang ada disini kepada istrinya itu.

Dan kenapa pula Sakura harus memakai gaun yang terbuka dibelakang seperti itu, itu membuat punggung indah nya terlihat begitu. Dia kesal, bahkan saat mereka bersama, Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun mengenakan pakaian terbuka. Tapi sekarang? Sasuke tau, gaun itu tentu saja bukan pilihan istrinya. Gaya berpakaian Sakura bukan seperti.

' _jelas saja, kalau bukan Yamanaka, pasti ibu yang membuat Sakura seperti ini, ck.'_ Jengkel nya sambil berdecak pelan yang masih memandang Sakura awas.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduk, membuka Tuxedo yang di kenakan nya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang berbicara dengan Yamanaka itu.

"Sasuke- _kun?_ " dia berpaling menatap Sasuke yang berusaha menutupi pundak beserta punggung nya dengan tuxedo yang dikenakan pria itu. Dia tidak kedinginan sama sekali, tapi kenapa Sasuke memakaikan nya?

"Hn, kenakan saja dan jangan dilepas Sakura."

"Tapi-"

"Kenakan saja."

Melihat Sakura mengangguk, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati nya tadi. Tentu saja disana sudah ada para sahabatnya.

"Kau sungguh berlebihan _Teme_." Cibir Naruto padanya.

Sai mengangguk, "Benar, apa salahnya jika Sakura memakai pakaian seperti itu. Benar ternyata, Uchiha yang sedang jatuh cinta itu berlebihan."

"Hn, Sakura adalah milik ku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah berbagi apa yang menjadi milikku sepeser pun kepada orang lain."

Neji mengangkat alis nya sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Milik mu? Apa benar Sakura itu milik mu sepenuhnya? Aku bertaruh, bahkan sampai sekarang kalian masih belum melakukan _ritual sakral_ kalian itu bukan?" senyum mengejek nya mengembang menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam menatap Neji dengan tajam. Apa hak nya untuk dapat menilai hubungan nya dengan Sakura. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke selalu mempunyai firasat buruk pada Neji. Seolah-olah Neji mempunyai maksud dan tujuan lain pada istrinya itu.

"Ritual sakral?! Ja-jadi, yang dikatakan Neji benar _Teme_? Kalian belum melakukan nya?! Dan Neji!" tunjuk Naruto pada Neji sambil menatap nya jengkel "Kenapa kau harus memakai istilah seperti itu?! Kita tidak hidup dizaman Edo tau!"

Sai tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruto, dan kembali menatap Sasuke lagi yang masih menatap tajam pada Neji. "Melihat dari reaksi mu, ternyata itu benar. Dengar Sasuke, aku pernah membaca, **'jika kau tidak mengikat wanita dengan sesuatu yang sangat berharga, itu membuat dia masih mempunyai alasan untuk meninggalkan mu.'** Makanya, kau harus cepat mengikat Sakura dengan 'ritual sakral' itu." Sai mengambil minuman nya, meneguk nya sambil membiarkan Sasuke berpikir.

Dia berharap Sasuke akan cepat mengambil tindakan, jika dia terlambat sedikit saja. Sakura pasti akan menjauh darinya. Ntah kenapa Sai mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu, apalagi diperjelas oleh gerak-gerik Neji yang mencurigakan. Neji terlihat aneh belakangan ini, dia terlihat begitu peduli pada hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Terlihat seperti Neji yang bukan biasanya.

* * *

"Ternyata, Uchiha itu suami yang perhatian ya? _Jidat_?" dia menyenggol bahu Sakura. Membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Sasuke kepada Ino.

Ino menyipitkan matanya menyelidik menatap Sakura, mengakibatkan timbul nya semburat-semburat merah pada pipi nyonya muda Uchiha itu.

"Apa-apaan kau _Pig_! Jangan mengganggu ku dengan seperti itu!" ucapnya sambil balas memukul bahu Ino pelan.

Ino hanya tertawa menatap Sakura, tindakan Sakura ini seperti remaja labil yang baru saja jatuh cinta. _Malu-malu kucing_.

"Kau tau? Kalau seperti ini kau terlihat seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta _Jidat_. Ne, kapan kau memberi ku keponakan yang lucu? Kalian sudah melakukan _'itu'_ bukan?"

Sakura tentu tidak bodoh dengan apa yang dimaksud Ino, tapi saat ini dirinya hanya dapat terdiam. Ntah kenapa pembicaraan ini membuat dirinya bersalah, karena dirinya lah yang membuat penghalang itu pada hubungan nya dengan Sasuke.

Ino sudah menebak pasti begini, Sakura yang terdiam. Dia sudah mengira kalau mereka belum melakukan suatu hal apapun, tapi pikirannya berubah saat melihat kedekatan Sakura dan suaminya itu belakangan ini, mereka benar-benar terlihat sepasang suami istri yang bahagia dan saling mencintai. Tapi nyatanya, itu hanyalah sebuah _cover_.

"Kami, belum melakukan nya."

Nah, betul bukan? Pemikiran nya tidak salah sama sekali.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan menjawab seperti itu. _Jidat_ dengar, aku memang belum mempunyai pengalaman tentang pernikahan. Tapi, semua yang ada terjadi disekitar ku. Kakak sepupu ku, baru saja bercerai dari suaminya dengan alasan tidak siap dan tidak mampu. Itu membuat suaminya mencari pelarian lain diluar sana. dan kau tau apa yang terjadi sekarang, dia sangat menyesali perbuatan nya yang selalu menghindari suaminya itu. Dan tentu saja aku tidak mau itu terjadi pada mu," Ino mengambil minuman nya dan menyeruput nya sedikit.

"Menikah bukan hanya mengucapkan janji, tapi harus siap dengan segala kondisi dan keadaannya setelah itu. Jika kau selalu memberi Sasuke penghalang, jangan menyesal kalau Sasuke mencari pengganti mu nanti. Aku berharap kau memikirkan nya, Sakura." Dia menyeruput sekali lagi jus nya, berbicara banyak pada Sakura membuat dirinya haus.

Sakura tersenyum menatap Ino. Memang, kalau tidak ada Ino, mungkin dirinya akan tersesat tak tentu arah nanti. Apa yang Ino katakan memang benar, dan tentu saja dia tidak mau Sasuke mencari pelarian diluar sana. Apalagi, saat ini ada seorang wanita yang selalu mendekati Sasuke.

Bahkan, dia juga sudah berjanji akan menghilangkan pembatas itu dan menjalani pernikahan yang sesungguhnya bersama Sasuke. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk dirinya menolak Sasuke lagi.

"Kau memang benar Ino, karena aku yang memulai, maka aku juga yang akan mengakhiri pembatas itu. Terima kasih banyak." Dia memeluk Ino, menumpahkan segala rasa terika kasih nya.

' _ini semua demi kebahagian mu_ Jidat _, aku hanya tidak mau model itu menghancurkan kebahagian kalian.'_

* * *

 _Satu minggu kemudian, Jenewa, Swiss._

 _President Wilson Hotel_

Sejak perkataan Sai, Neji, dan Naruto seminggu yang lalu terus menghantui Sasuke. Walaupun diluar dia terlihat biasa, tapi didalam hatinya Sasuke selalu gelisah. Dan buktinya seperti, karena tak berani membiarkan Sakura tinggal di Jepang sendirian. Dia bahkan membawa istrinya itu ke dalam perjalanan bisnis nya. Sasuke bukan tidak percaya pada Sakura, tapi dia tidak percaya pada srigala yang ada diluar sana.

Apalagi, perjalanan mereka kali ini. Sakura tidak meminta macam-macam lagi. Tidak seperti, kamar terpisah atau tidur di sofa dan sebagainya. Yang artinya, dia akan tidur satu ranjang bersama istrinya itu selama lima hari di Jenewa ini. Bayangkan, bagaimana gila nya Sasuke. Yang tidur disamping nya itu adalah istrinya tapi, dia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dia hanya takut, jika dia mendekat Sakura akan menolak nya. Sudah dua hari berlalu dan dia masih _uring-uringan_ seperti ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ tidak apa-apa?"

Gila! Dia benar-benar gila jika Sakura selalu bersikap _Innocent_ seperti ini. dan sengatan listrik yang aneh namun nyaman itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat Sakura menyentuh telapak tangan nya.

"Hn."

"Hahh.. sungguh Sasuke- _kun,_ aku sendiri masih bingung apa arti dari ucapan ambigu mu itu. Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku menghabiskan sarapan ku."

Sakura menikmati sarapan nya pagi ini, walaupun pikiran nya masih dipenuhi dengan keanehan Sasuke. Belakangan ini Sasuke selalu terlihat gelisah, walaupun dia menyembungikan nya dengan sehebat mungkin, tentu saja Sakura dapat mengetahui nya. Penyamarannya itu tidak berfungsi jika pada Sakura.

Dan sengatan listrik yang nyaman itu langsung menghilang setelah Sakura menjauhkan tangan nya dari Sasuke. Perasaan nyaman dan hangat itu langsung menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Mrs. Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepala nya, menatap pria yang memanggil istrinya itu.

"Ya? Aa, Mr. Stanley?" senyum Sakura saat teringat akan pria yang berdiri didepan nya ini.

Pria bernama Theo Stanley itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk ditengah-tengah mereka. Diantara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi, Mrs. Uchiha. Rasanya, perjalanan bisnis ini tidak akan membosankan jika ada dirimu." Dia tersenyum menatap Sakura, bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke disini.

"Benarkah? Jangan berlebihan Mr. Stanley,dan panggil saja aku Sakura." Sakura bersikap Innocent lagi, apa dia tidak menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke padanya dan laki-laki itu sejak tadi.

Sikap Sakura memang seperti itu, ramah. Tapi, laki-laki ini yang kelewatan. Apakah dia tidak menyadari suami dari wanita yang di hampiri nya ini ada disamping nya? Dasar!

"Tentu saja tidak, apalagi dengan orang cantik seperti dirimu."

Kalau bukan karena Sakura, dia pasti sudah menghabisi pria itu ditempat ini.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku. Apa pria ini tidak tau kalau aura disekitar nya sudah berubah menjadi hitam?

"P-perkenalkan Mr. Stanley, ini suami ku. Sasuke Uchiha," ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Dan tentu saja Sasuke bersorak girang saat ini.

"Aa, Mr. Uchiha, aku Theo Stanley, salam kenal," dia mengulurkan tangan nya kepada Sasuke untuk berjabat tangan "Dan, maafkan aku, sepertinya aku mengganggu sarapan pagi kalian."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Benar."

Melihat sikap Sasuke padanya membuat pria itu mundur, ntah kenapa tatapan Sasuke rasanya bisa membunuh dirinya.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi dan maaf mengganggu."

Helaan napas keluar begitu saja dari Sasuke, _see?_ Tidak hanya di Jepang, srigala disini pun gencar mendekati istrinya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke berpikir, dia harus bertindak cepat. Apa yang dikatakan teman-teman nya adalah benar. Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi.

* * *

Dia menyandar kan punggung lelah nya sambil memejamkan matanya pada Sofa hotel yang nyaman itu, sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Pasti Sakura sudah tertidur di kamar. Proyek nya dengan perusahaan konstruksi di Swiss membuat nya menjadi begitu sibuk. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tau apa saja yang dilalui istrinya seharian ini. Apakah pria seperti tadi menghampiri Sakura lagi atau bukan? Jika seperti ini terus, dia bahkan tidak bisa menjaga istrinya.

Lagi, sengatan listrik itu kembali muncul saat Sakura menggenggam tangan nya. Membuka matanya sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang menyejukkan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air mandi nya, Sasuke- _kun_. Sebaiknya, Sasuke- _kun_ langsung berendam dan istirahat."

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil membelai wajah Sakura lembut.

"Baiklah."

Dia berjalan pelan ke arah bathtub, menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada rendaman air hangat beraroma terapi itu. Sambil berpikir, Sasuke sudah memutuskan nya. Sesuai pemikiran nya, dia akan melakukan ritual sakral itu jika Sakura menyetujui nya. Dia harus berani menghadapi istrinya sendiri. Kalau mereka tidak bergerak lebih lanjut, maka hubungan nya dengan Sakura akan selalu seperti ini. dan, pembatas itu juga tidak akan hilang. Jadi, keputusan nya adalah benar. Hari ini.

Selesai mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya, Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju kamar. Tentu saja dia gugup, karena ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal itu dengan perasaan cinta yang meluap-meluap, disamping Sakura menerima ajakan nya atau tidak.

Dia menatap Sakura yang selalu cantik baginya sedang membaca buku diatas tempat tidur. Dan perasaan kupu-kupu beterbangan didalam perutnya muncul seketika.

Dia mendekati Sakura, duduk disamping istrinya itu sambil mengambil buku yang dibaca Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun?_ "

"Sudah malam Sakura, jangan membaca buku lagi."

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke bingung, pasti ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke selama tiga hari ini. Sikap Sasuke itu seperti, ingin mengungkap kan sesuatu tapi ditahan. Sebenarnya, dia ingin sekali bertanya kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu. Dan mungkin sekarang saat nya.

"Katakan saja Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tau kalau Sasuke- _kun_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

 _'hahh... percuma saja aku menyembunyikan nya dari Sakura, tapi? Apakah ini berhasil? Hn, semoga saja.'_

Dia menggenggam tangan Sakura, menatap Sakura lembut penuh kepercayaan. Berharap itu berhasil membuat Sakura berkata 'iya'.

"Sakura, kau ingat tentang pembatas itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Aku ingin kita benar-benar menghilangkan nya. Aku ingin kita melakukan 'itu', _ritual sakral_."

Dan lagi, tentu saja Sakura tidak bodoh dengan maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Dia memang menanti kapan hari itu datang padanya, tapi secepat ini? apakah dia sanggup? Tapi, jika dia menolak? Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan nya? Dia benar-benar bingung.

"Percaya padaku Sakura, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, pembatas _sialan_ itu akan hilang. Bukankah itu yang kita mau?" genggaman tangan Sakura padanya semakin menguat, berharap dengan itu Sakura akan berkata iya.

Benar, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Lagi pula, apa yang harus ditakutkan olehnya? Pria ini adalah suami-nya, dan sudah kewajiban Sakura memberi hak suaminya. Dan dengan cara ini pula pembatas itu akan hilang. Perasaan mereka juga begitu, walaupun Sakura tidak tau pasti dengan perasaan Sasuke padanya, yang jelas dia merasa perasaan yang mereka miliki sama. Baiklah, ini adalah jalan yang terbaik, pilihan yang terbaik.

"Baiklah, iya Sasuke- _kun_. Lakukan, bukan kah aku adalah istri mu?" dia tersenyum. Senyum yang paling indah menurut Sasuke.

Mereka tersenyum dengan semakin menipis nya jarak diantara mereka. Itu adalah hari paling bersejarah bagi mereka. Hari yang menjadi momen terpenting di perjalanan hidup Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

 **A/N: Akhirnya up! Happy reading!**

 **Ini sudah lanjut, semoga kalian suka chapter ini ya. Konflik nya sedikit-sedikit mulai muncul, jadi ditunggu terus yaa^^ Oiya, banyak para pembaca yang suka sama karakter Sakura nya untuk itu Arigatou gozaimasu^^ sebenarnya, saya membuat sebuah karakter setiap cerita saya sesuai dengan usia mereka, makanya setiap karakter Sakura yang berada di FF saya terasa berbeda-beda^^**

 **Big thanks to Read and Review, Fav and Foll dan maaf pada typo yang bermunculan.**

 **At last, review again?**

 **Sign, TaySky1998**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Beginning*

 **Tok tok tok...**

Mendengar ketukan dari luar pintu ruang kerja nya, membuat Neji langsung menutup _Macbook_ nya dan langsung memalingkan wajah kearah pintu. Menemukan Hinata yang sedang membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang mungkin untuk nya.

" _Nii-san_ , bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Ah, Hinata. Silahkan."

Hinata berjalan pelan sambil membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir teh dan sepiring kue kering. Bermaksud untuk mengajak kakak sepupu nya itu berbincang-bincang. Karena sudah tiga jam Neji tidak keluar dari ruangan nya sendiri, dan Hinata merasa yakin kalau ada masalah yang dipikirkan oleh kakak nya itu.

Dia mengambil secangkir teh dan meletakkan nya didepan Neji. "Terima kasih," ucap Neji setelah menyesap sedikit teh nya.

"Apa ada yang bisa _Nii-san_ bicarakan dengan ku? Karena sejujurnya aku memerhatikan dirimu sejak tadi. Apakah ada masalah yang kau pikirkan?"

Neji hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng kepada adiknya itu. Hinata memang mengerti dirinya, dan dia memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat ini. Tapi tentu saja apa yang ada di pikiran nya itu tidak dapat dia ungkapkan kepada Hinata sekarang.

Memang, sudah tiga jam dirinya berada diruang kerjanya sejak dia keluar terakhir kali. Dan tiga jam itu hanya dihabiskan dengan memandang wajah Sakura di _Macbook_ nya. Benar, Uchiha Sakura. Ini memang salah, wajah yang dipandang nya selama tiga jam itu adalah istri seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah sahabat nya sendiri. Tapi, apakah perasaan nya yang menyukai Sakura itu salah?

Dia hanya menyukai Sakura dan sampai sekarang pun dia belum ada niatan untuk memisahkan Sakura dengan suaminya sendiri. Sampai saat ini dia hanya bisa menyimpan Sakura dihati nya saja. Dan orang lain tidak perlu tau akan itu, termasuk adik sepupunya sendiri.

Hinata masih memandang Neji menunggu sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulut nya. Tapi, sampai saat ini Neji hanya diam dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu lagi. Gelengan yang diberikan Neji tadi masih belum bisa meyakinkan Hinata. Tapi, apa yang membuat Neji bungkam? Bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Neji biasanya tidak merahasiakan apapun dari dirinya, tapi kenapa pada masalah ini sangat berbeda. Seperti kakak nya itu menyembungikan sesuatu masalah yang sangat besar.

"Baiklah, kalau _Nii-san_ tidak bisa membicarakan nya dengan ku saat ini. sebaiknya, aku per-"

"Apa menyukai seseorang itu salah?"

"Apa?" Hinata mematung mendengar jawaban Neji. Jadi, masalah yang membuat kakak nya mengurung diri tiga jam itu adalah masalah perasaan?

"Aku, menyukai seseorang Hinata."

Benar, Neji mempunyai masalah perasaan. Tapi, kenapa dirinya merasa cemas?

Bukankah seharusnya dia merasa senang akan itu. Lalu, apa arti perasaan cemas ini? perasaan yang membuat nya yakin bahwa masalah ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

* * *

Dokter itu melangkah kan kaki nya menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit untuk menuju ruangan nya. Sudah enam minggu kejadian bersejarah dalam hidupnya itu berlangsung dan sudah lima bulan dia menjalani kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang istri dari pengusaha terkemuka di Jepang dan negara lainnya.

Sampai saat ini, semua nya berjalan lancar bahkan baik-baik saja. Maupun pada dirinya atau pada suaminya. Menjalankan kegiatan di rumah sakit milik suaminya sendiri, menemani suami nya itu dalam perjalanan bisnis nya, menghadiri beberapa acara amal serta peresmian-persemian, dan masih banyak yang dilalui nya dalam kehidupan barunya itu.

Tapi, sejak tadi dia merasa aneh. Kenapa semua karyawan, perawat, dan beberapa dokter yang lewat memerhatikan dirinya sedemikian mungkin? Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilan nya? Maka dari itu dia sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju ruangannya.

Sakura langsung duduk dikursi nya setelah cukup berlari dari pintu utama menuju ruangan nya, dia hanya merasa risih dengan pandangan aneh orang-orang padanya.

 **Tok tok tok...**

"Masuk. Ah, Shizune _Nee-san_. Apakah sesuatu sedang terjadi?"

Sakura memerhatikan Shizune, seorang dokter senior bagian penyakit dalam dan kepala rumah sakit ini sendiri. Sebenarnya, jabatan kepala rumah sakit itu diberikan kepada nya, hanya saja dia menolak. Dia masih belum terlalu berpengalaman, tentu saja sebab baru beberapa bulan ini dia resmi menjadi seorang dokter. Bahkan, gelar spesialis saja belum disandang nya, mana bisa dia menerima jabatan itu.

Shizune meletakkan sebuah surat kabar dimeja Sakura, "Itu, seperti nya ada yang akan memberi kabar bahagia ya, Sakura- _chan_?" tunjuk nya pada surat kabar sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat alis nya seolah bertanya pada Shizune, dan Shizune hanya menunjuk surat kabar itu dengan dagunya.

Dan, halaman depan surat kabar itu membuat dirinya merasa aneh.

 _ **Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha: The Uchiha baby on the way?**_

Sungguh, judul terdepan dari surat kabar tersebut menggelitik dirinya. Apa-apaan itu? _Baby on the way?_ Yang benar saja! Pantas saja semua orang memerhatikan drinya sejak tadi, karena surat kabar aneh ini.

"Jadi, benarkah?"

Sakura masih memerhatikan surat kabar tersebut, alih-alih meliput penggalan dana yang dilakukan ditempat itu, surat kabar itu malah menampilkan beberapa potret dirinya bersama Sasuke.

Dia menghela napas, "Tentu saja tidak _Nee-san_ , ah maksud ku belum. Surat kabar itu hanya mengada-ada saja."

"Baiklah, tapi terlebih dari semua itu. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Apakah ada kemajuan?" tanya Shizune sambil mengambil permen mint yang ada di atas meja Sakura.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja Shizune- _nee,_ bahkan lebih dari baik kurasa."

Shizune mengangguk, "Bagus Sakura, pertahankan seperti itu. Dan kalau boleh, ide surat kabar ini cukup bagus, benar bukan?"

"Shizune- _nee_..."

"Baiklah, seperti nya keberadaan ku membuat mu ternganggu ya? Tapi Sakura, dengar, banyak yang bilang padaku kalau anak itu penguat hubungan kedua orang tua nya, yah walaupun aku tidak ada pengalaman dengan itu. Percaya atau tidak, yang penting cepat lah mempunyai bayi." Ucap nya sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

" _Nee-san_ saja tidak berpengalaman, malah memberiku nasehat seperti itu. Makanya, cepat saja ajak tuan Hatake itu mengucapkan janji kalian." Dengus Sakura padanya.

"Ya ya, tenang saja. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Ya, sampai jumpa nanti _Nee-san_."

Sepeninggal Shizune, Sakura masih memerhatikan surat kabar itu. Walaupun surat itu aneh baginya, tapi mendengar bayi Uchiha membuat dirinya tersenyum. Dia tidak akan menampik bahwa dia akan sangat senang jika itu terjadi.

* * *

Hinata masih memikirkan kejadian semalam, sampai sekarang dokumen yang harus diperiksa oleh nya malah menumpuk begitu saja. Pengakuan Neji padanya memang membuat nya terkejut. Awal nya dia senang, tapi mendengar nama orang yang disukai kakak nya membuat perasaan cemas yang dia rasakan semalam terbukti.

 _"Aku, menyukai seseorang Hinata."_

 _"Siapa Nii-san?" Hinata masih menunggu jawaban Neji. Siapa seseorang yang disukai Neji sehingga perasaan suka yang dirasakan kakak nya seperti masalah berat dimatanya._

 _"Sakura, Uchiha Sakura."_

 _Gila! Ini benar-benar gila! Pengakuan yang Neji utarakan ini lebih buruk dari yang tadi. Mana mungkin kakak nya bisa menyukai istri seseorang seperti itu?_ _ **'Neji-nii pasti salah, ini tidak mungkin terjadi.'**_

 _Neji berjalan pelan ke arah Hinata, diam nya Hinata ini membuat dia khawatir. Memang, seharusnya dia tidak memberitau perihal ini pada Hinata._

 _Dia berhenti didepan Hinata dan memegang pundaknya, "Ini benar Hinata, aku menyukai Sakura. Aku tidak tau itu terjadi sejak kapan, bagaiamana, dan kenapa Sakura. Tapi yang pasti, aku menyukai nya."_

 _Hinata terduduk kembali pada sofa itu, dia benar-benar tidak tau kenapa itu harus terjadi pada kakak nya._

 _"Tapi Sakura itu sudah menikah Nii-san, dan suami nya itu sahabat mu dan atasan ku juga. Ini tidak benar." Dia menutupi seluruh wajah nya dengan telapak tangan nya. Dia merasa aneh._

 _"Aku juga tau itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Perasaan ini tidak bisa hilang begitu saja Hinata."_

 _Hinata bangkit, dan menatap mata Neji dengan serius. "Ini tidak benar, ini tidak boleh diteruskan Nii-san. Ku mohon, jangan teruskan ini, mereka sudah bahagia."_

 _"Kita lihat saja nanti." Neji melepaskan tangan nya dari pundak Hinata dan meninggalkan adiknya begitu saja._

Sekali lagi, dia menghela napas berat. Apa yang harus dilakukan nya sekarang? _'Kami-sama bantu aku.'_

"Permisi, apakah tuan Uchiha ada didalam?"

' _suara ini? Karin?'_

Dia bangkit dari duduk nya, dan menatap model itu dengan tegas. "Maaf nona, untuk saat ini Sasuke- _sama_ sedang tidak dapat diganggu. Silahkan menemui nya lagi nanti."

"Tidak bisa, aku harus menemui nya sekarang!"

"Nona, tung-"

Brakk

"Sasuke- _kun_!" seru Karin pada Sasuke saat dia telah berhasil masuk ke ruangan nya.

"Maafkan saya Sasuke- _sama_ , saya sudah memperingati nona Karin tapi dia tidak dengar."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tak apa Hinata, silahkan kembali ke ruangan mu."

"Baiklah, saya permisi."

Hinata langsung berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Karin diruangan itu. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah masalah kakak nya itu. Dia butuh bicara dengan seseorang dan hanya Naruto satu-satu nya jalan. _'benar, aku akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Naruto-_ kun _!'_

* * *

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sasuke masih memandang dokumen yang berada ditangan nya, mengacuhkan Karin yang berdiri didepan nya.

"Ini," dia melempar sebuah surat kabar pada Sasuke, "Apa maksud semua ini Sasuke- _kun_? Itu berita bohong bukan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dengan segera dia mengambil surat kabar itu.

 _ **Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha: The Uchiha baby on the way?**_

' _apa-apaan ini?'_ dia masih memerhatikan surat tersebut. Ternyata wartawan disana tida menyia-nyiakan waktu nya. Jelas sekali potret nya bersama Sakura terlihat jelas. Dirinya yang memeluk pinggang Sakura sambil tersenyum, dirinya yang mengandeng tangan Sakura selama acara berlansung, dan masih banyak lagi bentuk kemesraan nya yang terpapar bersama sang istri di surat kabar itu.

"Katakan Sasuke- _kun_! Ini tidak benar bukan?!" Sasuke masih saja diam, sekarang banyak hal yang muncul dikepalanya.

Sejujurnya dia ingin sekali hal tersebut benar, Apakah usaha yang dilakukan nya beberapa minggu yang lalu itu akan berhasil? Ah, mengingat itu membuat nya tersenyum. Sakura sangat cantik kala itu.

"Jadi, itu benar? Kau tersenyum seperti itu tandanya benar?"

"Ck, pergilah Karin. Aku tidak ingin diganggu."

"Baik, aku akan pergi dan memberitau istri mu bahwa kita saling mencintai." Karin lansung melangkahkan kakinya, tapi belum sempat dia memegang gagang pintu, Sasuke sudah menahan kuat pergelangan tangan nya.

"Baik, lakukan. Tapi, jika kau pintar, kau pasti tidak akan mengambil tindakan berbahaya itu. Sekarang, keluar dari ruangan ku!"

Karin menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kaget dan langsung berlari menjauh dari ruangan Sasuke, selama ini pun dia tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke membentak nya begitu keras. Sekarang dia merasa bahwa Sasuke benar-benar jauh dari jangkauan nya.

* * *

"Nah, Kenji- _kun_. Kau ingin cepat bisa bermain dengan teman-teman mu lagi bukan? Maka dari itu jangan menolak obat mu lagi. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti bu dokter, terima kasih."

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala anak itu, "Sama-sama jagoan, anak pintar."

Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan rawat inap itu, serta diikuti oleh ibu dari sang pasien nya.

"Terima kasih banyak dokter Uchiha, saya rasa dia tidak akan memuntah kan obat nya lagi."

Dia tersenyum sekali lagi, "Sama-sama nyonya Kirisawa, saya pamit dulu."

Setelah pamit kepada orang tua dari pasien nya sendiri, Sakura berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu untuk menuju tiga ruangan lainnya. Masih ada tiga pasien lagi yang harus dia cek keadaan nya, sebelum jam pulang nya selesai.

"Sakura!"

Dia berbalik dan menutup pintu ruangan rawat inap itu, "Tenten?"

Tenten mendekat kearah Sakura sambil membawa sesuatu yang ada ditangan nya.

"Ada undangan untuk mu atau lebih tepat nya untuk kita, ini." Tenten memberikan undangan tersebut kepada Sakura.

Undangan yang berisikan pelatihan bagi dokter muda yang diselenggarakan oleh persatuan lima Universitas terkemuka di dunia termasuk Unversitas nya sendiri.

"San Fransisco?"

"Benar, di San Fransisco selama lima hari. Bukan kah itu bagus?" Tenten masih diam, masih menunggu jawaban dari Sakura sendiri.

Sakura masih memengang kertas undangan tersebut. Selama lima hari di San Fransisco? Itu bukan masalah baginya. Yang ada masalah adalah... apakah Sasuke akan menyutujui nya? Tapi, akan sayang jika kesempatan emas ini dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Ayolah Sakura, ini kesempatan yang bagus bukan? Lagipula, kau tidak sendirian. Masih ada aku dan tiga teman kita yang lainnya." Tenten menggenggam tangan Sakura mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tiga teman yang lainnya?" ucap nya sambil menatap kertas itu.

"Ya, seingat ku mereka itu... Akeno Ryouta, Nishimura Kisaki, dan Hyuuga Neji."

"Hyuuga... Neji?" Tenten mengangguk sebagai jawaban nya.

Bukankah Hyuuga Neji adalah sahabat suaminya? _'Benar, jika ada Neji, mungkin saja Sasuke-kun mau mengizinkan ku untuk pergi pelatihan itu.'_

"Baiklah Tenten, kurasa aku akan ikut." Dia tersenyum dan tentu saja Tenten membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

 **A/N: Finnaly Up! Happy Reading^^**

 **Balasan review:**

DeShadyLady: ini udah lanjut^^

Kristya771: aa senangnya masuk list favorit, terima kasih^^

saskey saki: semoga harapannya terkabul, dan tentang konflik masih dipikirkan yaa^^ semoga mau menunggu :D

Baby Blue: iyaa dan maaf up nya lamaa bangettt^^

hime: ini udah lanjut^^ maaf gak bisa kilat :')

heni: terima kasih udah masuk list favorit^^ maaf gak bisa kilat :')

PantatAyan BerJidatLebar: semoga saja yaa^^

sitieneng4: membayangkan moment "itu"? hihihi no coment deh XD

nabilamei77: ini udah lanjut^^ tapi maaf aku gak bisa kilat :') dan terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita ini^^

Emeraald US: ini udah lanjutt^^

Dwisuke: bagi aku sih sakura gak occ karena sakura hanya bertindak sesuai pemikiran nya yang sudah dewasa^^ tapi, kembali kepada opini masing2 :D

Dian rschan: samasama^^ ini udah next, dan semoga aja ya sasuke bisa tambah romantis sama saku :D

Tectona Grandis: terima kasih^^

mey-chan: ini udah update dan terima kasih untuk sudah menyukai chara saku disini^^

yuri chan: ini udah next^^ dan semoga lebih panjang dari yang kemaren yaa :D

Sasa Uchiha: ini udah update^^ semoga chap ini lebih dari yang kemaren yaa^^

guest: ini udah up^^ dan selalu ikutin story ini yaa :D

Rrrr: ini udah up^^ maaf gak kilat :')

Yurichan: terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita ini^^

sasukun: salam hangat jugaa^^ terima kasih sudah menyukai chara disini dan ini udah up :D

Bie-chan: ini sambungan nyaa^^ semoga suka yaa

gian: ini udah next^^ dan maaf banget up yang lamaa :')

Rinka Aulia: ini udah up lohh^^ silahkan baca^^

TaSasuSaku: ini udah lanjut^^ maaf gak kilatt :')

sukabaca: wahhh akhinya nongol juga yaa caa :D terima kasih sudah menyukai ceritanya yaaa^^ dan jangan bosan mampir terus yaaa^^

UchihaPearl: ini udah lanjut^^ dan semoga chap ini lebih dari yang kemaren yaa :D

 **Yosh! akhirnya selesai jugaa**

 **Maaf untuk pembaca semua, kali ini up story nya lama bangetttt yaa, rasa-rasanya udah mulai lumutan :X semoga aja ada yang masih mau membaca dan menunggu story ini^^ dan sebagai permintaan maaf, saya akan meng-up tiga story sekaligus^^**

 **Dan big thanks to RnR, FavnFoll dan maaf untuk typo pada chapter ini :)**

 **At last, mind to review?^^**

 **Sign, TaySky1998**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Confused*

Ino masih memandang buku yang ada di atas meja nya. Hari ini barang-barang yang dia pesan dari Prancis akan segera datang. Dan butiknya pun lumayan ramai saat ini. Memang, setelah menyelesaikan studinya, Ino langsung membuka butik yang berisi rancangan baju milik diri sendiri di salah satu kawasan perbelanjaan di Tokyo. Usahanya itu berhasil, rancangan yang dia miliki selalu diminati.

"Ino- _nee_ , ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ino mengangkat kepalanya dari buku dan menatap Sora, Asistennya dengan pandangan ingin tau. "Dia menunggu didepan."

"Baiklah." Ino bangkit dari duduk nya dan segera melangkah ke depan toko.

"Sai!" Dia melihat pria itu didepan toko nya, menyandar pada pintu depan mobil mewah itu. Langsung saja, wanita yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu berlari ke arah Shimura Sai dan memeluk lelaki nya. Tentu saja hal itu merupakan tindakan yang berada di luar pemikiran Ino sendiri.

"Ops, maaf." Dia segera melepaskan pelukkannya setelah menyadari tindakannya tersebut.

"Tak apa. Aku menyukainya," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum kepada Ino. Tentu tindakan tersebut membuat semburat merah mengalir di wajah Yamanaka itu.

"Lalu, apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Sai membuka pintu depan mobilnya dan menatap Ino sambil tersenyum lagi. "Aku akan mengajakmu menemui seseorang sekaligus pergi makan siang. Bagaimana?"

Ino mengangguk. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Dia berbalik ke dalam untuk mengambil tas tangannya. "Sora, aku akan keluar sebentar. Aku titip butik padamu." Setelah memastikan Sora mengangguk dan mendengar jawabannya, Ino pun melangkah ke depan untuk menemui Sai lagi.

"Pergi?" Sai menatap Ino sekali lagi.

"Ayo!"

* * *

"Itu mereka." Ino mengikuti arah tunjuk Sai yang mengarah kepada dua orang yang duduk di salah satu meja di restoran tersebut, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Sai berjalan ke arah meja Naruto dan Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan Ino. Dan lagi-lagi ini membuat Ino kembali memerah.

"Naruto- _san_ ," sapa Ino setelah mereka sudah berada di meja tersebut.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Yamanaka- _san_. Silahkan duduk."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka segera duduk di depan pasangan itu. Sejujurnya, Ino tidak mengerti kenapa Sai membawanya menemui Naruto dan tentunya Naruto tidak sendirian. Ino masih memerhatikan wanita yang berada di samping Naruto. Wanita itu tetap tampak anggun dan cantik dengan setelan baju kantornya.

"Jadi, Yamanaka- _san_ seorang desainer yang kau ceritakan itu Sai _Nii-san_?"

 _'Nii-san? Jadi wanita yang bersama Naruto mengenal Sai?'_ pikir Ino yang masih memandang Hinata.

"Benar, Hinata. Nah, Ino, ini Naruto dan tunangannya, Hyuuga Hinata." Sekarang Ino pun tahu dari mana keanggunan itu berasal.

Wanita ini keluarga Hyuuga. Tentu sangat jelas bahwa keluarga itu keluarga terpandang.

Ino mengangguk. Dia langsung menatap Sai seolah bertanya mengapa dia dibawa kemari, dan sepertinya Sai mengerti.

"Nah, mereka ini akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Jadi, mereka meminta mu untuk merancang gaun pernikahan. Kau bisa?" Sai menatap Ino sambil menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Ino.

Merancang gaun pernikahan memang baru baginya, tapi justru ini yang membuat pengalaman yang dia punya semakin bertambah. Dengan menyetujui tantangan ini, dia pasti bisa menggali kemampuan yang dia miliki. Jadi, keputusan nya adalah ...

"Oke, aku setuju. Lalu, berapa waktu yang akan kalian berikan untukku?"

Naruto dan Hinata tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanya Ino. "Tiga bulan? Karena acaranya akan diselenggarakan lima bulan lagi. Bagaimana?"

Ino mengangguk. " _Deal_! Selamat untukmu Naruto- _san_ , Hinata, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Hinata menatap Ino seraya tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Ino- _chan_."

" _Well_ , masalah selesai. Saatnya makan siang," ucap Sai yang diikuti anggukan oleh Naruto.

Dan kedua pasangan itu melanjutkan makan siang mereka sambil sesekali bercerita bersama. Itu tentu saja juga menjadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan bagi Ino.

* * *

"Kau belum pulang?"

Sakura berhenti membaca berkas yang ada di tangannya. Menatap Shizune yang berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu ruang kerja dokter Uchiha itu.

"Sebentar lagi _Nee-san_ , masih ada beberapa yang harus aku periksa." Dia kembali membaca berkas salah satu pasien yang ada di tangannya dan masih mendengar langkah kaki Shizune yang mendekat.

Shizune duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau melanjutkan itu besok Sakura, sekarang juga sudah waktunya pulang. Aku yakin Sasuke akan membutuhkan mu saat dia pulang nanti."

Sakura mengangguk. " _Nee-san_ benar, aku akan bersiap."

Setelah memastikan Sakura bersiap, Shizune bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan tersebut. Namun, sesaat sebelum mencapai pintu, dia berbalik menatap Sakura lagi. "Ohya, jangan lupa memberi tahu Sasuke perihal rencanamu ke San Fransisco. Pihak rumah sakit membutuhkan persetujuanmu paling lambat tiga hari ini."

"Baik _Nee-san_ , aku akan memberi tahu Shizune- _nee_ secepat yang aku bisa setelah mendapat persetujuan Sasuke- _kun,_ " ucapnya sambil melanjutkan beres-beres, setelah menatap Shizune tentunya.

Setelah itu Sakura hanya mendengar langkah kaki Shizune yang mulai menjauhi ruangan.

Meminta izin Sasuke termasuk salah satu masalah yang masih mengganjal di pikirannya. Dia tentu sangat ingin pergi ke sana, pelatihan ini seperti emas bagi dirinya. Tentu saja dia tidak dapat menolak apalagi membiarkan kesempatan ini lenyap begitu saja.

Tapi, apakah Sasuke akan setuju? Dan bagaimana cara membujuk suaminya itu untuk dapat memberi izin? Dia bahkan sudah bertanya dan berdiskusi dengan Shizune, tapi Shizune hanya menjawab _**"Dia kan suamimu dan yang mengerti suamimu ya dirimu sendiri, Sakura."**_

Sakura menggeleng mengingatnya. Jawaban itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

 _'Hahh ... aku harus segera pulang, karena itu cara terbaik kurasa.'_ Dia mengambil tas lalu melangkah ke luar ruangan tersebut.

* * *

"Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Tanpa disebutkan oleh Naruto pun, Hinata sudah tau mereka telah tiba di rumahnya. Rumah yang telah ditempati dirinya bersama dengan sang kakak sepupu selama berada di Tokyo.

Kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji.

Dia tentu masih mengingat apa yang mereka bicarakan kemaren malam. Bahkan, dia sudah bertekad akan memberi tahu Naruto. Tapi, kenapa lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan hal itu pada Naruto? Apakah karena dia takut bahwa kakaknya itu akan dibenci nanti?

Benar, jika dia memberi tahu Naruto, mungkin Neji akan dibenci oleh mereka. Dan persahabatan mereka akan hancur. Sebenarnya, memang itu hal yang membuat Hinata mempertimbangkan untuk tidak memberi tahu Naruto. Tapi, juga tidak benar jika masalah ini didiamkan begitu saja.

Sungguh, dia benar-benar bingung.

"Hinata- _chan_? Kau mendengar ku?"

Hinata mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya dan menatap Naruto. "Ah ya, aku turun." Dia membuka pintu depan mobil dan langsung melangkah turun menuju rumahnya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun_." Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, kau bisa bercerita padaku, Hinata- _chan_."

"Hinata?"

Panggilan dari Neji yang tiba-tiba pada dirinya yang membuat Hinata bungkam. Lagi, dia tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku mengantar Hinata, Neji." ucap Naruto sambil mulai berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Terima kasih telah menjaganya Naruto."

Pria Uzumaki itu mengangguk dan memasuki mobilnya lalu menatap menatap Neji. "Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya. Baiklah, aku pergi." Dan mobil sport mewah itu pun menghilang di ujung jalan.

Neji berbalik dan menatap Hinata yang sedari tadi tampak diam. "Melihat reaksi Naruto, aku yakin kau belum mengatakan apa-apa."

Hinata menghela napas berat. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu, dan pada saat itulah Neji melihat bahwa tatapan yang Hinata miliki pada dirinya berubah, bukan tatapan bangga lagi, tapi lebih kepada kecewa.

"Apa _Nii-san_ tahu? Aku berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan persahabatan kalian, tapi _Nii-san_ sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk itu." Dia berbalik mulai berjalan memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan Neji yang mematung terdiam.

"Hinata?"

"A-aku lelah, aku ingin tidur."

Dia terus melangkah tanpa memalingkan wajah kepada Neji. Jujur saja, dia sangat kecewa dengan kakaknya itu. Kakak yang selama ini selalu dibanggkannya.

* * *

Langit malam di Ibukota Jepang sangat indah malam ini. Banyak bintang bertaburan. Dan itu adalah objek yang dipandang Uchiha Sakura di balkon kamarnya. Ini merupakan salah satu cara ampuh nya untuk mendapatkan ketenangan. Dan itu berhasil.

Dia masih asik memandang langit sampai dia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar sukses melingkar di pinggangnya. Bahkan, dagu seseorang itu telah bertengger manis di bahu. Tentu saja dia mengetahui dengan cepat siapa seseorang itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Sungguh, seharian ini dia sudah menahan mati-matian rindu pada sang istri. Apalagi setelah mendengar surat kabar itu, membuat rindunya berkali-kali lipat.

Sakura adalah tempat ternyaman bagi dirinya. Memeluk seperti ini ditambah dengan wangi tubuh Sakura yang menenangkan. Wangi _Cherry_.

"Sasuke- _kun_ sudah mendengar kabar itu hari ini?" Sakura tidak berbalik, melainkan memegang tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?"

"Ide apanya?" ucap Sakura bingung, yang pasti tetap dengan posisi ternyaman mereka. "Uchiha kecil, Sakura." Semburat merah langsung merambat ke pipi nyonya muda Uchiha itu.

Melihat Sakura yang terdiam, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya sehingga mereka berhadapan sekarang.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Sakura menggeleng sambil menunduk. "Tentu saja aku menyukainya, tapi- hei! Turunkan aku Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Kita akan mendegarkan _**'tapi'**_ mu itu besok. Sekarang ada yang harus kita lakukan," ucap Sasuke sambil menurunkan Sakura dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidur.

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. Apakah pria itu tidak tahu seberapa besar usaha yang dilakukannya untuk menenangkan hati yang berharap sejak tadi? Bagaimana dia akan bicara dan meminta izin Sasuke jika pria itu bersikap seperti ini. Dia bersidekap dan dengan jelas melihatkan wajah kesalnya pada Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke terkekeh kecil karena kelakuannya itu.

"Aku merindukan mu," ucap nya sambil mengecup singkat bibir Sakura. Dan Sakura masih tetap tidak bereaksi apa-apa. "Sakura..."

Pada akhirnya, Sakura tetap luluh pada Sasuke. "Tapi, yang akan ku bicarakan ini penting Sasuke- _kun_." Dia menatap Sasuke dengan padangan memohon.

"Baik, setelah semua ini selesai. Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Terima kasih."

Dan itu adalah kata terakhir sebelum keduanya saling mendekat satu sama lain. Keinginan Sakura pada akhirnya akan berjalan lancar juga, dengan janji Sasuke tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

 **A/N: Update! Happy reading^^**

 **Balasan review:**

Rachel: Haii^^ ini udah update dan seperti yang kamu bilang konflik nya udah-udah mulai naik ke permukaan nya :) tapi secara perlahan kok^^ ikutin terus yaa

Saku Haruchi: ini udah update^^ kita lihat nanti saja yaa kemana masalah mereka akan berujung XD review again^^

NNNNN: Haiiii^^ terima kasih semangat nyaa :D dan aku juga berdoa semoga Neji dan Tenten secepatnya bertemu ikutin terus yaa^^

sukabaca: haiii caa^^ wahh udah pake aroma-aroma segala XD masalah part sasuke nya makin kesini emang makin sedikit sih -,- soalnya udah mau mulai konflik but, aku akan berusaha selipin moment indah Sasusaku kok, ikutin terus yaa^^

Emeraald US: Haii haii^^ makin kesini emang romance nya makin kurang karena udah mau masuk konflik tapi tenang kok :) aku akan berusaha selipin dikit-dikit :D

rin: ini udah lanjut^^

Dwisuke: ini udah update^^

Guest: Haii^^ terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita ini :) ini udah lanjut^^

syni: ini udah update^^ dan maaf berkali-kali karena up nya lama banget :')

Kristya771: ini udah next^^ dan semoga doa nya terkabul yaa :)

CherryChan: ini udah lanjut^^ terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita ini :) jangan bosan buat ikutin cerita ini terus yaa^^

UIT 14: terima kasih untuk menyukai cerita ini^^ ini udah lanjut :)

ernawati sasusakusara: ini udah lanjut^^

safiera02: ini udah next^^

Dina: Haii haii^^ ini udah lanjut but aku minta maaf karena gak bisa kilat :') ikutin terus yaa :)

 **Yosh! balasan review selesai.**

 **Terima kasih kepada yang mau menunggu cerita ini, sejujurnya saya udah buat draft cerita ini hingga ch13, dan itupun saya tulis dibuku, sama seperti dua cerita on-going saya yang lainnya. tapi, masalah yang terjadi, buku itu hilang entah kemana. dan akibatnya saya harus terus mencoba mengingat apa yang saya tulis di draft, alhasil seperti ini :') saya hanya berharap bahwa cerita ini masih banyak disukai dan maaf jika typo masih bertebaran^^**

 **At last, selamat membaca dan saya mau rekomendasi Song Inspiration chapter ini: _Selena Gomez Ft. Marshmello - Wolves_ ^^**

 **Sign, TaySky1998**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*This Days*

Suigetsu melirik jam model _Carrera_ , salah satu koleksi dari _Tag Heure_ miliknya. Jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan sudah lima jam Karin tidak mengangkat panggilan dari pria itu.

Memang, sejak siang tadi Karin terlihat murung. Suigetsu juga tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana. Setiap kali dia bertanya, Karin hanya diam. Ini seperti waktu pertama kali Karin mendengar berita pernikahan Sasuke, tapi yang sekarang lebih parah sepertinya.

Suasana lobi apartemen model terkenal yang dikunjunginya itu terlihat sepi. Namun, memang seharusnya seperti ini. Mengingat sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk tidur. Dalam langkahnya menuju apartemen Karin, surat kabar yang digenggam pria itu setia menemani. Ini pun merupakan jawaban kenapa Karin berperilaku aneh seharian ini.

Dia sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen, menekan beberapa kode dan pintu langsung terbuka. Ruangan itu menampilkan susana kelam yang sunyi. Dia menekan salah satu tombol yang berada di samping pintu dan dalam sekejap ruangan yang awalnya gelap berubah terang.

"Karin? Kau ada di dalam?" ucapnya sambil menyusuri tiap ruangan yang ada di sana.

Bahkan, sudah beberapa kali memanggil pun, tidak ada jawaban dari Karin. Kini, dia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Karin. Membukanya dengan paksa dan menemukan Karin yang meringkuk sambil menangis di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan?!" Walaupun Karin tidak menjawab, dia tetap berjalan ke arah wanita itu berada.

Keadaan Karin benar-benar kacau. Rambut acak-acakan, wajah pucat, dan mata sembab akibat menangis. Pria yang menjabat sebagai CEO di perusahannya itu membelai lembut kepala wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Selembut mungkin, seperti Karin adalah kaca yang akan mudah retak.

"Aku hancur, Sui." Suigetsu tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menarik Karin ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat wanita itu senyaman mungkin.

"Sudahlah Karin, jangan dipikirkan lagi." Dia masih mengusap punggung Karin, berharap itu cukup untuk membuatnya tenang. "A-aku hanya tidak per-percaya Sa-Sasuke-kun akan begitu. A-Aku..."

"Karin!" Belum sempat Karin menyatakan semuanya, wanita itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri di pelukan Suigetsu.

Langsung saja Suigetsu berlari sambil meggendong Karin untuk menuju mobilnya. Dalam hati, dia hanya dapat berdoa bahwa wanita yang dicintanya ini baik-baik saja.

* * *

Keheningan malam masih menyelimuti. Tentu saja, karena jam yang berada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur itu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Entah apa yang membuat mereka masih terjaga, sedangkan beberapa waktu lalu mereka habiskan dengan malam yang panjang.

Sakura masih menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasuke. Nyonya muda Uchiha itu tidak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya dan suami tercinta masih terjaga. Seharusnya mereka tertidur dan lelah, mengingat aktivitas apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Sasuke pun sama. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Alasannya, hanya karena jika dia tidur dan ini mimpi indah, dia takut jika Sakura tak berada di sampingnya. Lagipula, dia begitu menyukai sensasi ini. Dia menyukai aliran listrik yang mengalir ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Dia terlalu menyukai semua sehingga takut ini hanya mimpi.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan Sakura?" Dia mengusap punggung istrinya, berharap itu dapat memberikan kenyaman bagi Sakura.

"Mm ... itu ... Aku tidak tahu apakah Sasuke- _kun_ akan senang atau tidak. Tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ sudah berjanji bukan?" ucap Sakura sambil menatap suaminya.

"Hn."

Sakura menarik napas. "Aku akan ke San Fransisco Sasuke- _kun_ , lima hari."

Sasuke melihat dengan jelas tubuh suaminya menegang. Dengan segera dia memeluk sang suami. Sekarang, Sakura-lah yang berharap usapannya bisa membuat Sasuke tenang.

Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak bertemu Sakura sehari saja sudah membuatnya rindu setengah mati. Lalu ini? Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dalam lima hari itu? Namun, dia sudah berjanji. Jika dia tidak menepati janji, Sakura pasti akan kecewa.

Sakura menunggu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke, tapi sepertinya pria itu tetap diam. "Hanya lima hari Sasuke-kun, aku pasti akan menghubingimu setiap saat, tenang saja. Lagi pula, aku akan bersama Tenten selama di sana."

"Teman doktermu yang keturunan China itu?" Sasuke menatap sang istri sambil bertanya.

"Iya, Sasuke- _kun_ tidak perlu khawatir. Ah iya, Neji juga akan ada Sasuke- _kun_."

Neji. Semenjak hari dimana dia ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya, Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan lelaki itu. Namun, dia masih belum menemukan hal aneh tersebut.

Kini, Neji juga berada di sana, bersama istrinya.

Sakura mungkin merasa, karena ada Neji-lah yang membuat Sasuke sedikit tidak khawatir. Namun, dia salah. Karena ada hal aneh ini, Sasuke menjadi sama sekali tidak percaya dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Baiklah, aku mengizinkannya Sakura."

Sasuke kembali membalas pelukan Sakura erat. Terlepas dari segala hal, janjinya pada Sakura harus ditepati dan dia juga punya cara lain untuk menjaga istrinya tetap aman. Aman dari siapa pun, termasuk Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

Suasana hiruk-pikuk kendaraan di luar sana tak membuat Sasuke terhenti hanya untuk menikmati suasana tersebut. Dengan segelas kopi di tangan, ia memandang ke luar dari dinding kaca ruangan nya.

Walaupun fokusnya tetap ke luar dinding itu, tapi pikiran Sasuke tidak. Pikirannya itu masih mengingat dengan jelas percakapan yang dialami oleh pria itu bersama sang istri semalam. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Sasuke sudah menghubungi orang kepercayaannya yang ada di San Fransisco untuk menjaga Sakura. Setidaknya, masalah keamanan Sakura terjaga. Itu yang terpenting.

 **Tit ... titt ...**

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung berjalan ke arah meja nya, menekan salah satu tombol, dan biasanya suara Hinata-lah yang terdengar, tapi ini lain.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, Uchiha."

Sasuke mengernyit heran. Kenapa suara seorang pria, bukannya Hinata? Lancang sekali dia. Tapi, suaranya terasa tidak asing. Dia mencoba mengingat siapa yang berani berbuat seperti ini selain keluarga dan sahabatnya.

Ah, dia baru mengingat sesuatu. Hanya satu orang. Hozuki Suigetsu.

"Baik, silahkan."

Setelah itu dia tidak mendengar suara pria itu lagi, tetapi sebuah langkah pasti terdengar mendekat ke arah ruangan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa yang membuatmu menemuiku?" Sasuke bertanya setelah mempersilahkan Suigetsu untuk duduk.

Dia menatap Sasuke. "Bukan hal kecil bagiku, tapi untukmu? Entahlah."

Sasuke menatap Suigetsu datar, dia benci orang yang bicaranya berbelit-belit. "Katakan dengan jelas!"

Suigetsu menampilkan senyum sinisnya, bagaimana bisa Karin sangat mencintai lelaki seperti Sasuke dan bagaimana bisa lelaki seperti Sasuke mendapatkan gadis seperti Sakura. "Karin masuk rumah sakit, semalam. Itu karena dia mendengar apa yang dia dengar dan melihat apa yang dia lihat."

Sasuke diam. Entah kenapa, mendengar Karin seperti itu tidak berpengaruh padanya. Dulu, dulu sekali, mendengar Karin seperti ini pasti akan menimbulkan sedikit rasa khawatir, tapi sekarang nol besar.

"Tapi, aku yakin bukan hal itu yang membuatmu datang kemari."

Mau tak mau, Suigetsu harus mengakui bahwa Uchiha itu memang pintar. "Karin baru bangun dari pingsannya pagi tadi dan dia langsung memintaku memberitaumu tentang ini, yah-" Suigetsu menaikkan bahunya, bersikap acuh. "Berharap kau akan menemuinya setelah mendengar itu."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak akan menemuinya."

Suigetsu menatap Sasuke sambil menaikkan alisnya, seolah meminta penjelasan dari pernyataan pria itu. "Aku datang sama saja dengan memperparah keadaannya, dia pasti akan memintaku kembali dan aku pasti akan menolak."

Suigetsu mengangguk paham dan melirik jam tangannya. Pukul sebelas siang, dokter akan memeriksa Karin sebentar lagi. "Baiklah Uchiha, aku sudah melakukan apa yang aku bisa. Aku permisi."

Setelah melihat Sasuke mengangguk, Suigetsu langsung dengan segera keluar ruangan. Apa yang Karin minta sudah dilaksanakannya dan sudah menjadi hak Sasuke untuk menolak. Jadi, urusannya sudah selesai di sini.

Setidaknya, dia senang karena Sasuke menolak untuk datang. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya Karin meminta, dan Karin berjanji tidak akan mengikut sertakan dirinya dalam masalah yang ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke lagi jika lelaki itu menolak.

* * *

"Sasuke- _kun_ tidak perlu mengantar ku." Sakura tersenyum kecut dan menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya.

Tiga hari telah berlalu dan kini adalah hari keberangkatannya ke San Fransisco.

Mereka berada di Narita _Airport._ Namun, kenapa Sasuke bisa berada di sana? Dia hanya menikmati saat-saat terakhir bersama sang istri, sebelum istrinya terbang ke San Fransisco.

Sakura sudah beberapa kali meminta Sasuke untuk tidak ikut mengantar nya, tapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Mana mau dia membiarkan nyonya Uchiha-nya begitu saja.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Jangan pernah lupa untuk menghubungiku."

Sakura mengangguk cepat, lalu memeluk Sasuke seerat mungkin. Percaya atau tidak, dia juga merindukan sang suami. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berpisah cukup lama, setelah semua yang terjadi di kehidupan yang mereka jalani.

Dari kejauhan dan sedari tadi, mata Neji tak lepas dari pasangan Uchiha yang ada di sana. Entah kenapa Neji bisa melihat ikatan yang kuat di antara mereka. Hinata benar, mereka sudah bahagia.

Sebersit perasaan menyesal dan iri hinggap di hati sang dokter Hyuuga itu. Menyesal karena tidak mengenal Sakura lebih dulu dari pada Sasuke. Iri kepada Sasuke yang mendapatkan Sakura.

Tapi, ini adalah kesempatan yang dia miliki. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan lima hari waktu berharganya di San Fransisco. Dia akan berusaha membuat sebuah ikatan dengan Sakura.

Neji melangkah menghampiri mereka. "Sasuke." Sapanya setelah berada di depan Sasuke dan di samping Sakura.

"Neji," ucap Sasuke datar. Kedatangan Neji sangat mengganggu dirinya.

"Kita akan berangkat Sakura, sebaiknya cepat." Nah, benar bukan? Neji memang menjadi seorang penganggu.

"Baiklah. Nah Sasuke- _kun_ , aku harus pergi sekarang." Sakura memeluk Sasuke lagi setelah mengangguk kepada Neji.

"Hn, hati-hati."

Setelah memeluk Sakura lama, dia membiarkan sang istri menjauh, berjalan ke arah pintu keberangkatan. Pria Uchiha itu yakin, lima hari berikutnya akan terasa seperti neraka bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

 **A/N: Update! Happy reading^^**

 **Balasan review:**

sukabaca: always semangat caa :D konflik yang menggelegar? bisa dipikirkan^^ iyaa udah dicari kemana-mana masih gak ketemu :') selamat membaca chapter ini yaa^^ jangan lupa review lagi XD

Emeraald US: hihi^^ sama sama dan ini sudah up lagi :) selamat membaca^^

ranisaannisa: ini udah lanjut lagi^^

UchiHaruno SasuSakuSara: ini udah next^^

maroon: hallo^^ ah iya pas bagian itu aku juga gak tau kenapa #eh #abaikan XD but, tenang aja aku juga udah punya planning bikin side story nya mereka waktu ngejaga anak itachi, so tunggu aja yaa^^

Anah suganda: ini udah lanjut^^ wahh terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita ini :) so ikutin cerita ini teru yaa^^

 **Yosh! Balasan review selesai.**

 **Haii haii^^ tumben-tumben nya saya bisa up lumayan cepat ini XD sedikit cerita, sebenarnya sesudah saya up ch12 saya gak ada kepikiran/imajinasi buat lanjutin ch13 karena juga buku yang isi draft nya juga sudah menghilang entah kemana, lalu beberapa hari setelah ch12 up saya pergi keluar kota dan entah kenapa diperjalanan saya mendapat imajinasi untuk melanjut ini dan jadilah diatas #taraaaa XD saya sebenarnya juga udah mulai ragu buat lanjutin story ini, because review nya makin lama makin berkurang padahal view nya 1k+ (view ch12 kemaren) , tapi setelah melihat masih ada yg mereview saya jadi gak tega :') terima kasih banyak2 bagi yang mereview :D**

 **Maaf bagi typo yang masih berterbaran dan big thanks to RnR, serta FavnFoll^^**

 **Mind to review?^^**

 **Sign, TaySky1998**


End file.
